Demente N1
by DamistaH
Summary: hace dos años ocurrio una tragedia , un un pobre chico Rubio ahora vive con las consecuencias de estas, pero pronto se sabra que no es una victima mas de esta, y un demonio hara caer muchas mascaras de americano.
1. primera pastilla

Capitulo 1

Comienza el día como cualquier otro día , pero, no, para el rubio que aun se movía entre las sabanas, todos los días eran n rutina, programada por el mismo, desde hace dos años o quizás mas, Arthur Kinkland , así se llamaba nuestro amigo, que casi bataquea su despertador como veces anteriores, se aparto las sabanas de si, y se mantuvo boca arriba , tal vez pensando en si , levantarse o no, la noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde, se tallo los ojos cansados y luego de un bostezo , se decidió en levantarse, se puso las pantuflas, encendió la luz del baño y se perdió en el , tras cerrar la puerta. Todos los días, o casi todos a las 6 am, el rubio se levantaba, se bañaba, se cepillaba, vestía y si era puntal con esto, prepararía el desayuno para las 7:45 Am, y si era puntual, subiría las escaleras, a las 8 .

Recorrería el amplio pasillo, donde se suponía que al final de este, estaba na puerta , una habitación, justo al final, casi parecía una puerta desolada, o con un diseño único para que nadie notara su presencia, Arthur , toco la puerta muy suavemente, no respondieron y esto era lo que esperaba nuevamente , como siempre , el abrió la puerta , y la luces seguían apagadas, las cortinas estaban bloqueando la luz del sol, seguramente , aun no sabia que era de día el rubio se paseo por el pasillo, solo para recoger uno que otro calcetín ordenar unos zapatos y de mas , suspiro después de un tiempo , y se acerco a la cama , donde se sentó con mucho cuidado de no darle un sobresalto al joven durmiente .

_Alfred…- llevo su mano a la cabeza para acariciarlo suavemente, solo le respondió con un movimiento, su cuerpo se giro y quedo viéndolo con la mitad del rostro oculto en las sabanas, parecía un especie de ninja, Alfred estaba despierto.- ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto el mayor de los dos.

Silencio.

Solo le respondió con la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes, no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún movimiento.

_baja a desayunar.

Dicho esto , el mayor se levanto de la cama, y Alfred solo se cubrió mas el rostro con las sabanas, haciendo un especie de puchero infantil, quería seguir durmiendo e imito un gemido de protesta, que Arhur, suspiro, mas que acostumbrado, lo zarandeo por donde el veía que era el hombro, insistiendo en que se levantara .

_vamos! Tu preparas tu desayuno –anuncio y las sabana volaron por la habitación , mientras el menor corría al baño, la comida de Arthur no era muy deseada por el joven durmiente, otro suspiro , y a recoger las sabanas para irse al comedor, desde hace mas de dos años aproximadamente la misma rutina , desde que se le diagnostico aquel extraño trauma.

Alfred, podía hacer todo lo que una persona de su edad podía hacer, todo lo que estaba permitido hacer, el parecía normal, desde un punto de vista humano, mas , tenia un leve trastorno, que se le diagnostico luego de encontrarlo en la orilla de un edificio cercano , lanzando gritos y maldiciones a el que el llamaba, Demonio, se le había encontrado un ligero daño en el cerebro , la parte que controlaba la percepción de la realidad y los sentidos, Arthur solo era uno de los pocos amigos que podía tener, o que cuidaban de el, bueno, realmente ya era el único que cuidaba de el, El único que sabia como hacerlo sin que saliera de control o se sobresaltara de una sobre manera.

Aunque no era perfecto , una vez lo encontró , peleando con un cuchillo en mano en plena cocina, por suerte solo se hizo unos rasguños es las muñecas con la excusa que el "Demonio " quería envenenar la comida, ahora Arhur trabaja en casa.

Aunque los doctores, temían que fuera una doble personalidad, resulto no ser así al ver los exámenes, aseguraron que con tomar las pastillas asignadas , estaría estable y podría seguir su vida sin algún otro episodio de alucinación .

Ojala.

Alfred, era mucho mejor cocinero que Arthur , eso era seguro y a todo esto, el mayor , se rehusaba a aceptar que su comida…no era del todo agradable, las clases de Alfred comenzaban a las 10, una suerte , todo transcurrió silencioso en la mesa, demasiado silencioso.

_¿como dormiste? – pregunto el mayor de los dos, hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Alfred volviera a verlo-

_Uh…no…tan bien.- confeso , con voz muy baja, y hasta ronca-

_¿te has estado tomando las pastillas?-

_no sirven…

_¿te las estas tomando si o no?- pregunto –

El no respondió. Arhur dejo el tenedor en el plato luego de un suspiro.

_no funcionan, porque , no te las estas tomando .-diagnostico el de ojos verdes, con algo de molestia- tomatales. –ordeno-

Alfred, no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la vista en su plato, como un cachorro regañado, y era un regaño, pero , es que Alfred estaba cansado de esas pastillas, aveces le provocaban sueño, y se quedaba dormido en clases, todo por una pastilla de nombre impronunciable , y difícil de tragar.

Aun así , eso no parecía escusa para no tomárselas, ya que el doctor dijo estrictamente que las tomara a la misma hora, para no interrumpir su funcionamiento.

_¿te la tomaste hoy? .

Alfred asintió.

Bien amenos se la había tomado hoy, eso aseguraba que pasaría una mañana tranquilo en clases, y eso claro que calmaba a mayor, Arthur se levanto de la mesa, y tras lavar los platos y marcharse a su habitación Alfred que aun seguía en la mesa, lo siguió con la mirada, en un momento que vio desaparecer al acompañante por el pasillo cerro los ojos con rudeza, había visto algo horrible que lo venia persiguiendo desde la noche anterior, intento ignorarlo y se levanto , para ocultarse en la cocina, lavar todo , secarse las manos con algo de rapidez, abrió el refrigerador y tomo lo primero que vio…un.. yogur..? ..

La verdad, solo lo hizo por instinto por alguna razón quería permanecer en la cocina, sentía que si salía podía ser victima de aquel ser, cerro la puerta y dio un salto al ver que estaba recostado de la nevera, con sus ojos brillantes, y penetrarte observaba al rubio que trago saliva.

_ Yogur? …- hablo el espectro , y aparto sus oscuros cabellos de la cara en un movimiento. - tu no comes eso… -sonrió malvadamente dejando mostrar sus marcados colmillos, Alfred tembló pensó que estando en la cocina no le pasaría nada, pensaba que iba a desaparecer si lo ignoraba- has mentido Alfred… que malo eres…hacerle eso a alguien que ha dedicado este tiempo a a cuidarte.. .

_C-cállate-

Una pequeña risa fue lo que recibio, el Demonio, era idéntico a el, solo porque sus ojos eran brillantes y gatunos y su cabello era negro, tan negro como su ropaje, una cola y dos alas demoníacas que parecían cubrir todo con oscuridad. –

_Alfred, recuerda que hoy tienes cita con …-Arthur callo, justo cuando entro en la cocina y ver al joven pasmado viendo al vació -…te encuentras…bien? – se le acerco rápidamente, Alfred puso ver como el demonio se le hacia a un lado para dejarlo pasar, seguramente no quería que "tropezara" con el . - ¿te pasa algo? –

Alfred solo parpadeo varias veces antes de desviar la vista. – Si, no es nada..- dijo- voy a llegar tarde.- agrego, Arthur lo miro por un momento antes de suspirar pesadamente, llevo su mano hacia la cabeza de menor y se la acaricio cuidando de no despeinarlo…-

_uuuf... recuerda que tienes cita hoy , después de clases- informo, el menor de los dos asintió sin muchas ganas, y volvió a ver fugazmente por la cocina, se había ido, suspiro , y volvió a ver a el mas bajo, con mas seguridad quizás, no lo sabia bien .

_esta bien. voy tarde. me voy... - fue lo que le dijo y salio de la cocina sin decir mas nada, busco sus mochila , guardo el Yogur que sabia que no comería busco las llaves en la pared y salio por la puerta, Arthur solo pudo seguirlo por la mirada algo inseguro y hasta pensó en detenerlo para que no fuera solo, mas este ya había salido por la puerta dejando un silencio sepulcral en el apartamento.

* * *

El bajo las escaleras apurado, parecía ser perseguido desde hace mucho tiempo tenia esta sensación y no podía convencerse de lo contrario, llego a la planta baja y luego de salir mira hacia arriba , por si se atrevía aparecer por el aire, muy bien, no había nadie solo unas cuantas aves muy altas, que solo se podían admirar como un punto en el cielo, las nubes que casi nunca faltaban, Alfred, alucinaba...

siguió su camino con apuro y salio de ese lugar, El no era mal estudiante , no para nada... le gustaba mucho leer, y se le hacia muy fácil entender lo que los profesores le intentaban explicar, tenia buenas calificaciones, la vida seria perfecta , si no estuviera viendo al Demonio desde el otro lado de la calle, haciéndole señas para que cruzara. movía la cola algo emocionaba y su sonrisa se curvaba como un arlequín nadie mas podía verlo, solo el, y las señas y llamadas eran para el , ese tormento, no podía ignorarlo porque no había esperanza de que se fuera, era una presencia aterradora y espeluznante .

cerro los ojos con algo de fuerza y suspiro bastante pesado, de repente le falto el aire así que detuvo su caminar al llegar a la acera, justo del otro lado estaba el Demonio , maravillado por su reacción, el semáforo estaba el verde, y los autos obedecieron a la orden de avanzar, el sonidos de los autos y las personas a su alrededor no ayudaba mucho, la voz del demonio parecía retumbar de en su cabeza como un eco interminable.

_animo...cruza... _

¿que cruzara? , a una calle con autos pasando de un lado a otro, era un consejo bastante suicida, no, en realidad era suicida, había escuchado recomendaciones peores, se cubrió lo oídos , vano intento por intentar callarla, abrió los ojos y miro al frente, aun seguía allí , se podía ver el brillo diabólico en su mirar, un camión paso y luego de esto no lo vio mas, volvio los ojos hacia los lados, se había ido de nuevo.

El semáforo en rojo.

Cruzo.

La escuela tampoco se escapaba de sus episodios, no tenia muchos amigos, y no era muy conversador en estos últimos dos años, muchos no se le acercaban a el , lo habían visto hablar solo, y su humor cambiaba repentinamente, en ocasiones no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana del salón algo alterado, como si algo fuera a entrar por allí o como si alguien le estuviera llamando desde afuera, pero..¡era el segundo piso!, En efecto solo el sabia quien le estaba llamando , El demonio.

también lo interrumpía en la cafetería, asegurando que la comida estaba envenenada, y que moriría si se la comía, mas de una vez , tuvo que comer en los pasillos o en el baño, o en alguno de los salones, por supuesto Arthur no sabia nada de aquella conducta tan antisocial, No se lo decía , pues su imaginario compañero aseguraba sin temor a equivocarse, que le causaría mas problemas de los que ya tienes y que solo era una carga para kinkland.

y esto era lo peor, Una carga, el odiaba ser una carga, sufría en silencio para no molestarlo, tenia buenas calificaciones, no era conflictivo, se mantenía en silencio solo con el Demonio susurrándole atrocidades al oído mientras dormía, era un alma sufriente, y los medicamentos no aliviaban su dolor ni su pena, parecía que nada podía,pero si... había algo.

Aunque era bueno en la escuela, no le gustaba estar allí dicen que los amigos son el único motivo para ir a la escuela, bueno, Alfred no tenia amigos, todos los veían como un fenómeno sin quiera pasar a preguntarle el motivo de su comportamiento, claro, estos no lo entenderían ni le creerían lo tacharían de loco, y seria empeorar su ya remanchada reputación de , el profesor explicaba algo de biología, el ADN Y ARN, fácil para el rubio,que había leído de eso la semana pasada, lanzo un suspiro y se apoyo su mentón sobre su mano.

**Tik...tik..tik..**

se escucho , el rubio se enderezo de repente, sintió una que otra mirada hacia el , pero, no se atrevió a devolvérselas, no se atrevió a volver a otro lugar que no sea la pizarra y a el profesor hablar, lo siguió con la mirada.

**tick tick tick tick. **

parecía ser el único que escuchaba que alguien llamaba por la ventana , impaciente, aun así no se atrevió a mirar, el sabio lo que sucedería si lo hacia, se asustaría gritaría y todos los alumnos del salón volverían a verlo, ajustándolo por tal reacción seguramente esto ayudaría a pisotearlo mas de lo que ya estaba, volvió a ver al reloj que colgaba de la pared , solo 7 minutos mas y saldrían a desayunar,

**tick tick tick tick **

Cada vez era mas fuerte, por un minuto pensó que el vidrio se rompería en cualquier momento, le falto el aire en un instante y se cubrió los ojos con la mano , los masajeo.

_no es real, ignóralo... solo 5 minutos mas..- se decía a si mismo en su interior, sus manos le comenzaron a sudar- déjame... déjame..

**tick tick tick tick..**

volvió su mirar al cuaderno, El ADN Y ARN, mantén tu cerebro ocupado en otra cosa, tal vez asi ,se vaya , si quizás se aburra de ser ignorado y se retire a molestar a otro, si eso era lo que tenia que suceder, definitivamente tenia que pasar, Alfred, deseaba que esta pasara, ya faltaba poco para salir a comer, y escapar de aquel acoso, cerro los ojos fuertemente, sus mano comenzaron a sudar, y un nudo en la garganta , abrió los ojos, eran los 3 minutos mas lentos de su puta existencia.

_vamos alfred , abre la ventana y ven conmigo, se que no te gusta estar allí..._

Ahora resonaba en su cabeza, como un eco interminable, esto lo hizo tensar la mandíbula estaba empeorando y nadie parecía notarlo, en efecto nadie lo notaria pues era solo para el, ese sufrimiento, un escalofriante recorrió su espalda y se enderezo mas, tomo aire.

_ Déjame... -susurro-

_Eres una mala persona Alfred, eres peor de los que están aquí, mucho peor que estos...dizque compañeros... Abre la ventana. _

_no

_Eres una mala persona, le mentiste a Arthur, le mientes a todo el mundo, ¿acaso crees que puedes huir todo el tiempo? ...abre la ventana y termina con esto.._

_no

solo pudo escuchar, las unas largas chocar levemente contra el vidrio y un movimiento lo desgarro creando un sonido insoportable y Alfred tenso los dientes y sus compañero no pudieron evitar tomar en cuenta su reacción, tan tiesa.

_¿Alfred, se siente bien? - pregunto el profesor.

_no

_valla a la enfermería.- ordeno.

el rubio se levanto, y salio del salón lo mas rápido que pudo,se recostó de la pared respirando profundamente, ya había pasado, se relajo y se coloco en posición fetal en ese lugar, cubrió el rostro con sus manos..

_y-yo no soy..una mala persona...-susurro entre sus rodillas- **No lo soy...**

* * *

la aburrida espera en la sala de espera, no era lo peor, alli podía tener algo de tranquilidad luego de un día en el colegio, que aveces odiaba , suspiro, y se apoyo de su mochila que descansaba en sus piernas, eran las 2 de la tarde y cada jueves, tenia cita con un psicólogo amigo de Arthur, era muy amable y sobretodo muy paciente lo veía desde hace algunos meses, pero, Alfred no les gustaba hablar mucho, aun no le tenia la suficiente confianza, El decía que podía dejar de ver aquellas cosas si hablaba de eso, pero el rubio realmente sentía que si lo hacia podía explotar de alguna manera, y no quería causarle problemas a Arthur, ni a nadie.

_hola Alfred- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, aquel hombre era joven, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros castaño sus ojos eran verdes, como dos esmeraldas, Alfred solo se levanto al verlo y correspondió al saludo, con poco animo, Toris, lo miro hacer esto- día difícil ¿eh? -

_algo asi. -dijo el rubio sin muchos ánimos el mayor de ambos lo invito a pasar al consultorio , era grande comparado con la secretaria, y la sala de espera, dos estantes llenos de libros, un escritorio con la mirada en la puerta, y una gran ventana detrás de el, habían varias sillas, y un mueble largo y muy cómodo a opinión del rubio.

_¿como fue tu dia hoy? . - el castaño se apoyo de su escritorio y dejo unas cuantas carpetas sobre la fría madera-

_aah...-el rubio se sentó en una de las sillas y dejo su mochila a un lado, luego de un momento volvió hacia el doctor que estaba ocupado hojeando los papeles que le habían colocado sobre su escritorio.-

_no pretenderás decirle que me viste ¿o si? ..._

¿quieres que llame a Arthur y le diga que no te tomaste los medicamento y que estas alucinando cada vez mas? ... no me parece una buena idea, querido amigo...

Alfred tembló sutilmente, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, pero no encontraba a nada, ni un sola pista del aquel ser, la voz parecía resonar de las paredes, o de su cabeza, Toris le hizo un llamado con la mirada,para que respondiera su anterior pregunta, el rubio parpadeo y se incorporo.

_ah! ...uhg..B-bien.. -

toris suspiro, sintio al rubio nervioso, como veces anteriores, no tenían un cita seria desde hace meses, justo cuando iniciaban a hablar acerca de lo que paso hace casi dos años, aun era un misterio para Toris, e incluso para el propio Arthur, hace dos años...Alfred perdió a sus padres.

_ ¿seguro? - pregunto Toris- te noto nervioso, cuentame ¿que tal el colegio hoy?

_b-bueno, tuve que ir a la enfermería...y comí en el pasillo.. - dijo algo decaído,Toris se lo temía-

_'¿porque? -

_bueno...ya sabe...El

_¿quieres hablar de eso? - Toris estaba a un costado de su escritorio, sus ojos esmeraldas ahora miraban con atención al joven, pero Alfred solo mirada a un lado de el castaño , allí de pie con ojos brillantes estaba El, le sonreía con arrogancia, casi amenazante, Alfred parpadeo y recorrió la habitación con los ojos azules, para terminar mirando a un punto muerto al frente de el .

_aH..

Toris lo miro curioso nuevamente y se enderezo en donde estaba, el Rubio había abierto los labios para decir algo, solo emitió un sonido,diminuto, pero, lo estaba pensando.

_Pues...no me tome la pastilla hoy - comenzó el menor , sin atreverse a volver a El doctor, callo por un momento pensando que este lo regañaría como habia advertido el Demonio, pero Toris solo suspiro.

_ni yo me la tomaría...

_ ¿uh?

_es muy pesada...

Alfred sonrió.

_¿lo has estado viendo toda la mañana? -pregunto el castaño-

Alfred asintio

_ uummm..ya veo... ven acuéstate - pudio y señalo al Diván que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, justo con la vista a la ventana, el cielo, ahora estaba mas azul -

Alfred dejo la mochila cerca del diván y luego de sentarse y acomodarse en el Toris solo se sentó a un lado, ahora podía estar un poco mas tranquilo, El ya no estaba en la habitación siempre se iba cuando hablaba con Toris, por alguna razón desconocida para el,El mayor parecía siempre tener una sonrisa para todos, incluso el mismo le contaba algunos problemas que habia tenido durante el dia, era buen amigo, y Alfred lo veía asi.

_¿como es el Alfred? -

_...El..es igual a mi.. -dijo sin pensar mucho- solo que el cabello, es negro...y sus ojos son brillantes..tiene cuernos y alas y una cola... -

_¿cola?

_si...

_entiendo...-Toris asintió -Estoy casi seguro que no te dice cosas bonitas... -Alfred negó suavemente, no, claro que no le dice bellas palabras- ya veo. Alfred tu no tienes muchos amigos ¿verdad? -

_no...

_los amigos son compañeros de la vida- comenzó el castaño- ¿estas seguro que no tienes a nadie que consideres como un amigo..?

_Arthur .. -dijo sin pensarlo mucho, Toris se lo esperaba , y sonrió- ¿alguien mas?

_...tu .

_Oh muchas gracias -sonrió mas . - '¿alguien mas? ...

silencio.

_entiendo, Alfred, deberías y te recomiendo hacer amigos, no sabes lo bien que se siente tener a alguien con quien hablar y compartir tus gustos y opiniones. - comenzó el psicólogo-

_Hablo con Arhur... y contigo... - replico el rubio- ¿para que quiero hablar con alguien mas? . ellos piensan que soy un fenómeno .. -no pudo evitar soltar aquello con algo de molestia, Toris solo se rasco un poco las cien, habia sido un día agotador...

_No , Alfred, ¿quien te dijo eso? - el rubio solo rodo los ojos hacia la ventana.

_ellos tal vez no lo digan...pero , lo piensan... -

_pues, hazle pensar lo contrario- replico el otro y luego de una ligera pausa y un suspiro- ¿a que le tienes miedo?... ¿acaso permitirás que el te envenene el juicio? El no eres tu Alfred recuerdalo, Alfred...? ...

pero el rubio no respondía ..estaba mirando al techo con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía haber visto un fantasma de esos que te dicen cuando eras apenas un pequeño, aunque Toris no podía hacerse una idea de lo que el rubio estaba observando o si había algo interesante en el techo, Alfred, lo veía perfectamente. Su Demonio acosador ,lo miraba con ojos brillantes, no le sonreía tan burlonamente como lo solía hacer ni era sarcástico, estaba realmente serio, un poco molesto tal vez, estaba muy cerca.

de pronto sintió frió...como era que el solo podía sentir eso, su cerebro estaba traicionándolo de nuevo...

_tu sabes que eres igual a mi...,ni tu...ni el puede cambiar lo que eres Alfred... lo que hisiste no tiene reparo...- su sonrisa se curva como un arlequín, una sonrisa que solo el podía ver, que solo el podía entender...

**RKMarquez 13 **

* * *

-aaaaay...hijo de la chucha...esto ha tomado tiempo...pero por fin el primer cap! he aqui es misterio..!

nuestro Alfred guarda un secreto...jujujujju malote...

sugerencias son bien recibidas...


	2. Segunda pastilla

**hetalia no es mio, ni esto personajes tampoco, disfruten, no se trumen. **

**Cap 2 . **

Hacer amigos, eso lo mantuvo pensando durante la espera por Arthur, aunque ya había llegado a recogerlo, siempre hablaba en privado con Toris, en ese instante , el rubio estaba en la sala de espera la mochila reposaba a un costado de la silla y el silencio de la sala parecía palpable, Hacer amigos, no se le era difícil cuando tenía ocho años y estaba cargado de alegría, con ilusiones, desde pequeño fue extrovertido, alegre y siempre dispuesto a todo, tenía muchos amigos, se metían en problemas muy seguido con los vecinos, pero , eso no importaba , ¿Cómo es que ahora no quería que nadie se le acercara? .

Esperaba que Toris, no hubiera notado su leve desprendimiento de la realidad durante la cita, pues, había intentado incorporarse lo mejor posible, aunque, el demonio no se había ido sino minutos después de que el rubio tartamudeara como un idiota, esperaba que el doctor lo atribuyera a un laguna mental, lanzo un suspiro y observo el reloj en la pared, ya había pasado la una y el joven tenia hambre.

_El…siente culpa.

_ ¿culpa? pero ¿Por qué? …

_aun no lo sé, pero, sospecho que es por algo que paso hacer ya mucho tiempo, .-el castaño miro a los ojos del rubio- Arthur, tu sabes lo que paso hace dos años, -comenzó con tono serio y en realidad lo estaba- tal vez , el sienta culpa por ello, todos los humanos sienten culpa por algo…aunque no la tengan.

El rubio solo lanzo un suspiro.

_eres su padrino y no dudo que has intentado hablar con el – continuo y le rodeo el escritorio para luego sentarse en el y buscar unos papeles,- por cierto…deberías de cambiarle esa pastilla.. –El rubio solo lo miro con atención- es muy fuerte, y…lo droga mucho..

_ ¿estaba drogado?

_no, no, -negó con una sonrisa el castaño- solo estaba algo distraído...- Arthur pensó por un momento, tal vez si era un poco duro en su ahijado, con respecto a sus medicinas. - El es una buena persona, mi amigo, solo siente miedo… de ser rechazado, como todo humano…-

Si , tal vez en cierta parte eso , tenía sentido, aunque el rubio no podía estar seguro, Alfred, no le había contado cómo se sentía, no le hablaba de sus amigos, si es que tenia, y de sus días de clases, se sintió algo decaído, era su responsabilidad, cuidarlo y darle aquella confianza de saber que tenía una persona en la cual confiar para todo, parece que él no había cumplido bien esta tarea, por un momento pensó en que el chico podía ser un extraño para él.

_entiendo…- dijo Arthur, en un leve susurro, y luego de unos pocos segundos de silencio – ya tengo que irme…-informo, Toris asintió manteniendo la sonrisa y lo vio salir por la puerta.

Tras esto, Arthur salió de esa habitación, solo para no encontrar a su ahijado como antes, la mochila reposaba en la silla eso no había cambiado, pero, el acompañante no estaba más allí, cerca de la maseta, donde había unas enredaderas, se podía ver en posición fetal al rubio menor… no muy lejos de la sala de espera.

_ ¿Alfred? –

Este levanto la vista y de inmediato salió, como si nada sonrió ampliamente, y fue hacia el otro. Era inútil, preguntar qué hacía allí, estaba claro de el de lentes no le iba a responder, o seguramente mentiría. O tal vez no. Pero de todos modos, Arthur tenía prisa, lo vio recoger su mochila.

_tengo hambre. ¿A dónde iremos a comer? –

* * *

McDonald era un lugar que siempre le ha gustado, desde muy pequeño y Arthur sabía perfectamente esto, no habían muchas personas haciendo la cola, así que , llegaron en hora buena, el de lentes estaba comiendo tres hamburguesas y el mayor de los dos solo degustaba unas papas, y se preguntaba ¿Cómo era que Alfred no engordaba con tanta comida chatarra? , lo atribuyo al metabolismo alto, y a la diaria caminata a la escuela.

Se formo un gran silencio de pronto, por un momento pensó que paso un ángel.

_mañana…- comenzó el de ojos esmeralda- iremos al doctor, a ver si te cambia la pastilla.

El de lente solo asintió, y continúo con su faena. Era irónico, el no se la había tomado, y no le causaba dispersión, sino sueño, bobera, pero, era una buena idea, ojala y existiera una más suave, pero efectiva.

El retorno a casa fue igual de tranquilo que el almuerzo, el mayor condujo, y no se pronuncio ni una palabra desde que salieron del local de comida, y A Alfred no parecía molestarle esto, por otro lado, el conductor estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, seguramente, se preguntaba si Alfred había experimentado algo resaltante en esta cita, imposible, Toris se lo hubiera insinuado, y recomendado algo como… "no lo presiones tanto", "confía un poco más en él" .

Arthur confiaba en el.

Ahora miraba por la ventana, tranquilo, seguía los autos con los ojos azules, hasta perderse de su vista, también a las personas y a uno que otra mascota… sonrió un poco, a él le gustaban los perros, había tenido dos…antes…Aun podía recordar como corrían por el patio , emocionados, por ver como regresaba de la escuela

_Hoy vendrá Francis. – oh…. ¿había escuchado bien?, de todos modos, el de lentes no volvió a confírmalo, él sabía lo que había escuchado, esto no sorprendió al que conducía, Arthur , sabía perfectamente que a su ahijado no le agradaba Francis, pero, era su compañero de trabajo, ¿Qué podía hacer? - ¿escuchaste?

_si- respondió, aun sin volver a verlo-

_ ¿te vas a encerrar en tu cuarto de nuevo? –

_tal vez

_Alfred, sé que no te agrada, pero, intenta conocerlo, ¿de verdad es tan malo?

_... –

_ ¡Alfred!

_ ¿huh? – esta vez giro hacia el –

El conductor suspiro pesado, mientras el otro solo volvió hacia el vidrio de la ventana, inalterado, mas, el mismo sabía que estaba furico, ¿Cómo no? , Si, ese francés lo que hacía era acosar a su padrino, le hierve la sangre el recordar como se le insinuaba, lo cerca que se le ponía, los comentarios que hacia…con su insoportable acento, en un ocasión, hubo un guerra de miradas en el cocinas, entre Francis y él, no creyó sentir tanto odio hacia una persona, en ese momento, Arthur entro por la puerta, Alfred perdió el contacto visual, y se marcho a su habitación.

__Quieres que desaparezca ¿verdad?-_ rodo los ojos hacia el pequeño retrovisor que estaba a mitad del vidrio delantero, he allí, esa sonrisa malévola, el demonio, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás y en un movimiento se acerco a donde estaba su gemelo, -

Pero no hubo reacción alguna por parte del rubio, no podía, allí estaba su padrino, podía verlo, y de seguro empezarían las preguntas, no, no en ese momento, Alfred, permaneció en silencio y se concentro en el pasar de las calles.

__eso es lo que quieres._ – soltó una carcajada y de pronto Alfred sintió su piel de gallina, la carcajada resonaba en su cabeza como en un cuarto vacio, pero, el solo tensó la mandíbula por un momento, El demonio dejo de reír. –

No estaba tan asustado como veces anteriores, enojado, el enojo le aliviaba la incomodidad que sentía al estar con aquel espectro, era lo único que compartían el común, un odio intenso hacia el Francés, En una ocasión , aquel espectro le sugirió colocar laxante en su te, era algo simple, pero, Alfred , no lo hizo, sería el principal sospechoso, Arthur lo reprendería por su comportamiento , blah , blah, blah, y lo menos que quería el de lentes , era que la persona que quería, estuviera enojada.

Tuvo que soportar, lo que quedaba del recorrido, escuchando las "sugerencias, consejos y comentarios "que le decía aquella aparición, aunque algunas no eran del toda malas, el rubio no iba a tomarlas en cuenta, o tal vez si, sinceramente, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a Francis de nuevo.

Parecía ser que se había aburrido, se había ido.

Silencio.

_mon amour.-uhg, Alfred oculto un gesto entre aquella revista, y vio hacia la puerta, estaban en la sala, y la puerta no estaba para nada lejos, estaba frente del,- Arthur..- lo estaba abrazando, no sabía qué era lo que sentía en ese instante, pero, el de lentes estaba totalmente seguro que no era bueno, para nada.

Arthur, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a estos gestos, por más que le replicara que dejara de hacerlo, el francés parecía ignorarlo, pues, bien, Arthur también lo ignoraría, con un aire de elegancia , paso a la sala-

_Alfred, grandulón, ¿Cómo estás? – El de cabello más largo, volvió con su sonrisita en cara, el de lente solo pudo revelar la mitad de su rostro-

_uh...Bien…-le contesto, Arthur ya había cerrado la puerta, y le dedico una mirada a su ahijado, era claro que era un advertencia- debo hacer mi tarea… estaré en mi habitación- esa no era la reacción que quería él, Pero ya era costumbre de desaparecer cuando había visitas.

_no es necesario, puedes hacerla aquí- el francés hablo, y justo en ese momento, observo a chico levantarse de su asiento- ¿no te molesta, Iggy? – volvió hacia el dueño de este apodo, que de inmediato volvió a verlo.

_Insisto- interrumpió la respuesta de su padrino- tengo tarea….y tú tienes la tuya- oh, eso fue algo tajante, a decir verdad, fue demasiado tajante, produciendo un silencio, que el chico aprovecho para escabullirse entre la sala, invadir la cocina y perderse por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se quedo en la oscuridad de su pieza, soltó un pesado suspiro antes de encender la luz, se llevo una sorpresa, al ver aquel espectro sobre su cama, contuvo un grito, y tembló .

_ ¿_eres idiota?_ –Cruzo de brazos- _¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo solo con ese imbécil? _

_d-déjame en paz. – Contesto el rubio- no quiero estar cerca de él, es..

__insoportable… lo se. Pero, ¿Quién te asegura que no intente hacer algo? _

_¿algo? –el rubio lo encaro, esta vez curioso, la sonrisa se curveo en los labios del demonio -

Esa era la reacción que quería, la duda y desesperación de Alfred, era de lo que se alimentaba, de las emociones fuertes y repentinas, y el joven estaba lleno de ellas, era muy fácil crearle dudas e incomodidades, podía ser demasiado ingenuo e inocente, además de impulsivo. Él demonio solo suspiro, como si estuviera cansado de explicar lo mismo una y otra y otra vez.

__escucha…_ - se levanto y dio un paseo por la pieza- _Sabes muy bien que ese Francés quiere algo con Arthur, con tu Arthur, _-señalo a al aire.- _adivina adivinador ¿Qué pasara contigo en esa relación?-_

_es no es cierto…- susurro el chico, se tallo los ojos, cansado de leer y se quito los lentes para parpadear fuertemente, al abrir los ojos ya lo tenía al frente del, muy cerca. –

__oh ¿así lo crees?_ – su sonrisa marco uno de sus amenazantes colmillos_- Por favor, Niño…cuando estas enamorado, mandas todo a la mierda… ¿o no? _– Le dedico un mirada acusadora, aunque el rubio retrocedió hasta quedar con la puerta, atrapado- _Te mandara por un tubo, ya tendrás 18 y…bueno, te podrás imaginar…_ -rio-

_Cállate.

_El _hará su vida, lejos de ti y tus problemas, ¿ya le toca no?_ – El continuo- _dos años contigo, que dolor, ¿no crees?, médicos, psicólogos, cirujanos, diagnostico…wow_- hizo un gesto de sorpresa- _no lo culpo si quiere alejarse de ti… _

Tensó la mandíbula y contuvo un grito, apretó los ojos con fuerza, no podía gritar, si lo hacía , Arthur, le preguntaría porque, y Francis estaba allí, mal momento para un arranque de histeria , menos con el francés, se cubrió los oídos, era inútil, resonaba dentro de su cabeza.

__Sabes que lo que digo es cierto_- Soltó mas fuerte y un dolor punzante arremetió contra sus sienes, gruño entre dientes—_Sabes que lo que digo es cierto… Alfred, eres solo una carga…para él y para todos… _- se deslizo hasta quedar sentado, una carga… eso lo detestaba, se había esmerado en ser útil, en no meterse en problemas, es ser responsable…solo para Arthur, ¿Cómo podía ser una carga? , aunque no lo pareciera, Alfred se sentía así.

_C-cállate. .. – Gimoteo- El…No me dejaría…

__ ¿no?_ – Arqueo la ceja y se lamió los labios- _Ha! , eres una mala persona, Alfred, nadie quiere a Una mala persona…_ -dijo muy suave, mas parecía que era como un potente megáfono en su cabeza.

_no lo soy…

__Eh, eh , no te desmayes… que te estoy hablando chico…._

Una risa malévola fue lo último que escucho…

* * *

Si, el no era del que tomaba muchas siestas en la tardes y menos cuando tenía tarea por hacer, pero, ya no importaba , iría al médico mañana lo cual significaba que no tendría que ir a clases, así que, sería un fin de semana largo, el problema no era si tomaba una siesta, el problema era donde estaba durmiendo, a pie de la puerta, acurrucado en el piso, solo lo despertó un olor muy cerca de su nariz, abrió los ojos pesadamente, soltó un grito y aparto el calcetín de el casi de inmediato, Arma toxica en potencia, se incorporo y mareado se recostó de la puerta, ¿se había desmayado?, era más que obvio, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, busco sus gafas que no llegaron muy lejos del, y por suerte no se rompieron, que alivio, menos problemas para las coloco y parpadeo, no había nadie en su habitación, y , por lo que se veía , su padrino parecía estar aun ocupado.

Dio un suspiro y se levanto de ese lugar, se sentó sobre la cama y se quedo allí en silencio, tal vez, tratando de incorporarse del mareo, y además de hacer memoria de lo que paso, Ah. Cierto, El demonio, de nuevo, esperaba que no apareciera de repente, pero, ese no era el problema ahora. Ahora El problema estaba en lo que el rubio pensaba, y eso era lo que el demonio, desde un principio quería, la inseguridad, duda y tristeza, sabía perfectamente que la única forma de hacer decaer a Alfred era con lo que más quería, y no se equivocaba.

Por alguna razón le dolían los ojos, los masajeo debajo de los cristales, y se volvió a levantar fue al baño, serian las 4 como mucho, se enjuago en rostro, y con toda la paciencia del mundo salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, no había nadie en la cocina, perfecto, Francis se había ido, en hora buena, algo bueno, debía salir de aquella siesta.

_ ¿estabas durmiendo? – Escucho preguntar, volvió, Arthur había entrado a la cocina, se acerco a él y le miro fijo su rostro, Alfred, tartamudeo estúpidamente-

_ah…S-sí, me quede dormido… - respondió el menor, se arreglo los lentes en un intento de desviar la vista a otro lugar, Arthur solo sonrió, le acaricio la cabeza. –

_buena siesta. – comento con gracia, Alfred sonrió, aquel que sufría solo en aquella pieza, gemía de desesperación y hasta se desmayo, ahora sonreía, no sabía porque, pero, la sonrisa del mayor le solía ser contagiosa en muchas ocasiones, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, ahora tenía un nuevo semblante, siempre le hacía feliz con un gesto, al igual que infeliz con otros- ¿vas a cenar? , ya es hora… - Alfred, asintió.

_claro…

__Alfred.. Alfred..¿estás bien? – esa voz altera le golpeo tan cerca, que volvió solo para recibir aquel fuerte y casi desesperante abrazo- A Gracias a Dios! , Alfred…estas bien….-aflojo aquel agarre solo para encontrarlo frio y distante de toda emoción- ¿Alfred? , soy yo…Arthur, ¿te ha pasado algo? , habla por favor... ¡ _

__Señor, apártese…_

__soy su padrino… _

__necesitamos revisarlo- informo un de los paramédicos…- tráigalo, rápido… _

_yo…

_¿huh? –Arthur, lo miro curioso-

_yo… ¿soy una molestia? –

_Lo dices por lo de Francis…- Arthur sonrío, y se rasco un poco la cabeza- no, para nada… ¿te sientes así?

_no…uh…- pausa- a veces…

_Pues, no lo eres.

Se escucho el tenedor chocar con el plato, leve, Alfred por fin volvió a verlo, algo más seguro.

_te Quiero, Arthur...

Este lo miro con algo de sorpresa pero, de todas formas, sonrío…

_Yo también te quiero, Alfred…

El menor volvió la vista al plato…- _si…pero, tú no me quieres como yo te quiero… - _

_Estaba en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, mientras que el humo todavía salía de aquel lugar, por fin permitieron acercársele, cuando ya se aseguraron que no tenía heridas físicas, se había enterado en la tarde y ya el sol estaba muriendo como las llamas de aquella casa, sus ojos azules, parecían hipnotizados en algún punto en el piso, Arthur , contuvo el aliento, y se sentó a su lado, se quedo en silencio, pues, en ese momento, no tenía casi nada que decir, y Alfred, tampoco, el silencio podía ser tan fiel compañero, en estas ocasiones._

__cuando, volví…estaba-_

__shhh…-el mayor solo lo abrazo, acercándolo más a él.- no fue tu culpa…ya estás aquí, estas conmigo. _

__me llevaran a un orfanato, ¿no es así? – _

__claro que no- susurro el mayor – te quedaras conmigo, no te dejare solo, no pasa nada…-le acaricio los rubio cabellos, se escucho un sollozo, no iba a decirle que no lo hiciera, estaba en todo su derecho- no pasa nada, Alfred, estás conmigo. _

_Estas conmigo ahora._

* * *

_Si , esto tomo su tiempo, he aqui el segundo cap, recomendaciones, no me vendrian nada mal. _

_nadie se ha muerto por un comentario positivo... _


	3. Tercera pastilla

** Hetalia no me pertenece...blah blah blah...no se traumen.. **

**Cap 3**

Las paredes blancas de ese ya muy conocido lugar, estaban frías, como siempre, y Alfred lo sabía perfectamente, pues, su cabeza era víctima de esta sensación, aunque estaba sentado en una silla bastante cómoda, su cabeza estaba inclinada usando la pared con apoyo, fiel apoyo, esto solo lo ayudaba a el fastidio y aburrimiento que sentía en ese consultorio, Arthur, por otro lado , parecía muy atento a lo que aquel respetable señor le comunicaba, se había enderezado en la silla, y se rasco un poco la sien, estaba claro que intentaba entender, pero , el no era neurólogo. Como se había anunciado un día antes, Alfred , fue al médico, a su médico, Kiku Honda, aparte de ser discreto y realmente reservado como todo japonés, era buena persona, y ahora , le explicaba un tratamiento riguroso, que sería su nueva medicación.

_es simple, Señor Kirkland. – hablaba el profesional- son dos dosis…diarias, cada 7 horas, si es posible antes de comer, mas debe de ser exactamente a la misma hora- Arthur recibió el récipe con el nombre de las pastillas, no se conseguían fácilmente en las farmacias comunes, era una droga, por tanto, solo se podía conseguir en un lugar especifico, el departamento de salud. - ¿Cómo te has sentido? – volvió los ojos hacia el Rubio menor, que se incorporo, enderezándose-

_uh…bien- omitiendo, algunas cosas, quitando algo de aquí, recortando de acá, el se sentía bien, Mentira, Mentira, Mentira… tal vez se sentía bien físicamente, pero, en su cabeza había un fiesta y generalmente la razón era que él era la piñata. - Creo que…me sentiré mejor con ese tratamiento, ¿Cómo pudo darme aquella pastilla? ,No soy un adulto todavía, no soporto tanto. – soltó fingiendo indignación.

El doctor solo sonrió levemente-

_ya lo veo- dijo, suave, luego de un momento guardo el bolígrafo en el porta lápices- es un proceso lento… ¿has asistido con Toris? – El de lente asintió energético- bien, eso ayudara, recuerda que…

_ debo primero sentirme bien mentalmente, para poder sentirme bien físicamente- completo el joven, con gracia- ya lo sé- suspiro leve, El de cabello oscuro solo sonrió un poco, Arthur lo imito discreto-

_creo …que eso es todo… -soltó luego de un momento- bueno, cuídense, Ambos rubios se enderezaron- hasta el próximo mes Alfred-dijo por fin el asiático con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano a ambos en forma de despedida – a cuidarse ¿bien? – Arthur cruzo la puerta y Alfred le siguió después del, la enfermera estaba justo en ese lugar.

_ ¿han terminado? – Arthur volvió hacia ella, luego de un momento de asentir el mayor le dio las llaves del auto a su ahijado- adelántate, déjame arreglar algo aquí- le dijo, Alfred las tomo y atravesó aquellos pasillos, ya tan fríos, llego al estacionamiento, quito la alarma y entro en el asiento del copiloto, encendió el motor y echo a andar el aire acondicionado, espero en silencio, cerro un poco los ojos antes de recostarse en el vidrio-

No tardo mucho tiempo para escuchar ser llamado alguien golpeaba el vidrio, Arthur había llegado, quito el seguro, el mayor entro se arreglo el cinturón de seguridad, Alfred también se movió un poco, tenía algo de sueño, se había despertado temprano.

_ ¿a donde iremos ahora?

_tu – miro por el retrovisor- iras con Toris, yo iré a el departamento de salud.- Alfred volvió a verlo.

_pero fui ayer…

_Iras hoy también, mientras más asistas mejor, ¿no crees? –

_uh… bueno – el de lentes no dijo nada mas, luego de un momento que salieron de ese estacionamiento, hablo nuevamente- ¿puedo ver el récipe? –

_esta allí – señalo al tapa sol del auto, el menor se las ingenió para recuperar el papel que era aplastado por la cinta que rodeaba el tapa sol, se arreglo en su asiento lo desdoblo , y quedo en blanco-¿ qué pasa?

_no, no entiendo nada…-dijo el joven, Arthur rio un poco detrás del volante,

_ni yo.-

_y ¿funciona? –

_espero que sí – contesto el mayor.

Hubo un silencio durante el recorrido , Alfred como siempre , miraba por la ventana, entretenido de los autos que pasaban veloces, unos no tantos, unos con curiosos conductores, otros no tan curiosos, pero, ese día el tráfico era un infierno, ahora se escuchaba a el mayor suspirar pesadamente, relajo un poco los hombros y se recostó en asiento el conductor, Alfred se detuvo a limpiar un poco sus lentes, se los coloco nuevamente, y volvió a mirar por el vidrio, podía llegar a ser tan entretenido en ese momento, el joven se desconecto de ese momento, y el trafico la verdad le pareció tan corto, cayó en cuenta de esto cuando.

_Alfred.

_ ¿uh?.- el rubio parpadeo, y volvió a verlo-

_ya llegamos- Alfred rodo los ojos hacia la ventana, oh, ese edificio.-

_ah, sí- abrió la puerta-

_¿estás bien? - pregunto , el joven se detuvo, y asintió antes de salir- vendré por ti pronto.-aviso, Alfred volvió a asentir y sonrió un poco , cerró la puerta, se acerco a la puerta de aquel edificio y vi el auto perderse en la avenida, se quedo allí por un momento, y entro al edificio , subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, luego de travesar el pasillo, se detuvo en la puerta de roble tan conocida, la abrió, la sala de espera estaba vacía, mas de seguro Toris estaba ocupado con otro paciente, se sentó en la silla, y espero por un momento , otra cita,…suspiro con el ánimo de siempre. Los minutos pasaron, y el movimiento de los pies se hizo presente en su impaciencia, examino las paredes, ahora cada detalle era interesante.

_recuerda que… -la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Alfred no puedo evitar volver a mirar a aquel lugar, un hombre joven a decir verdad con cabello grisáceo y de mirada amable, con una sonrisa que solo era difícil de ver por una enorme bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, y una gabardina bastante larga, estaba abandonando esa habitación, y Toris le seguía, no muy lejano. – si dice que duela,…no quiere decir que sea bueno, ¿entendido? – el hombre asintió, y por un momento sus ojos se clavaron en el nuevo paciente que estaba sentado no muy lejos de la puerta, Alfred desvió la mirada, algo incomodo, era tan penetrante que no intimido por un momento. . – nos vemos la próxima semana… ¿vale? -

_si, Da. – sonrió amable… ¿amable?, Toris rio nervioso, lo vio girarse y salir por la puerta, Alfred lo siguió con la mirada hasta ver la puerta cerrar- -

_ ¿Alfred? .

_ ¡ah, no lo estaba mirando! – Salto el rubio, Toris rio un poco en el umbral de la puerta, el rubio se incorporo y miro algo arrepentido al castaño-

_no lo dudo. –aseguro el - ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

_Arthur dijo que viniera…

_¿Arthur dijo que vinieras?

_eh…si,

_ ¿y vienes porque él te lo dijo? – Alfred arqueo un poco la ceja, y asintió lentamente, ¿Cuándo se volvió un interrogatorio? – ósea, que no vienes por cuenta propia…

_no… es..

_calma. –Dijo el castaño, se sonrió, Alfred lo miro confundido- solo bromeaba, Sabes que no es obligatorio que vengas aquí. –Se rasco un poco la mejilla.-pero has venido temprano, a esta hora viene un paciente, algo especial…-esto despertó la curiosidad del rubio-

_¿algo especial?

_extraño.- soltó el mayor, y se mantuvo en silencio, algo pensativo, de verdad pensativo, Alfred se quedo observándolo, llego en mal momento de seguro – ¿quieres acompañarnos? – pregunto de repente, a lo que Alfred tartamudeo un poco.

_no es un psicópata o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad? –

_oh , no para nada,- negó Toris divertido- ven, pasa .- invito , Alfred se levanto de, y entro al consultorio, dio un mirada fugaz a ese lugar, no había rastro del demonio, no lo había visto en todo el día, oh bueno, toda la mañana, eso era bueno, muy bueno, - toma asiento- pidió, habían dos sillas acolchadas una frente de la otra, lo atribuyo a el otro paciente, el se sentó en una de esta- ¿Qué tal la mañana? – pregunto para que el silencio no se instalara como hacia frecuentemente, Toris busco entre su escritorio algunas carpetas de los gabinetes, el de lentes hizo que su pierna se moviera algo impaciente o quizás como una manía.

_uh… bien-se encogió en hombros y luego de pensar un poco mas agrego- fui al médico, y me recetaron otra pastilla. –Toris sonrió en su labor, pero seguramente, Alfred no lo noto-

_que alegría, Arthur se mueve rápido por ti.- soltó el castaño, con la vista perdida en una de las carpetas y suspiro suavemente. – el te aprecia mucho- aunque escuchar eso le había producido una sensación agradable, Alfred, no, estaba satisfecho, no del todo, hizo una mueca con la boca, afirmo con la cabeza.

_no fui a clases hoy.

_bravísimo-

_creo que es todo.

_¿seguro?-Alfred asintió- ¿ayer?

Uuuh… Toris , presionas la herida, por poco , el rubio había olvidado lo que había pasado el día anterior, con la visita desagradable de Francis y la aparición del espectro, fruto de los celos e inseguridad, ese era un episodio importante que era muy provechoso de tratar, pero, al hacerlo, Alfred sacarías sus sentimientos sin remedio, eso debía ser un secreto, que solo el podía saber, su secreto.

El de lentes ario la boca para seguramente responder, en ese momento y solo en ese momento , Toris levanto sus ojos verdes de las carpetas, para verlo, allí, la puerta se abrió, el rubio se vio interrumpido, y dio gracias por eso, alguien había llegado, se quedo en la puerta, era rubia, igual que Alfred, con ojos verdes y llenos de brillo, como dos esmeraldas a pleno sol, una cola sostenía la parte izquierda de su cabello en una cola alta, mientras que el lado derecho está libre, no fue hasta que su cuerpo entro totalmente a la sala que se distinguió una falda, algo corta, que llevaba, Alfred no puedo evitar admirarle las piernas…muy lindas.

_Ohh Toris.-esa voz basto para que Alfred dejara de mirarla, solo abrió los ojos más de lo normal y volvió a ver a Toris, que suspiro- ¿me estas engañando..? – la voz, era la de un hombre.

_hola Felix. –

_¿Felix?

El portador de este nombre se acerco a donde ellos estaban, se sentó en la única silla que quedaba vacía, justo al frente de Alfred, le dedico una mirada y luego volvió hacia el castaño.

_quería una cita privada…

_no se pudo.

_eh…si quieren..Yo…pu-

_no es necesario-lanzo Toris al momento, Alfred, se quedo sentado, mientras Toris le sonreía amable, algo le decía que detrás de esa sonrisa había una malvada mirada, Félix solo rodo los ojos, insatisfecho, se arreglo un poco en la silla.

Silencio.

_¿qué tal el día?

_Bien, amor.

_ ¿el trabajo?

_Bien, algo aburrido. Creo que cambiare…

_es el 5to, en el año… -lanzo Toris, sin perder la calma-

_pero me aburro rápido-

_Oh…pero que descuidado... –soltó de repente el castaño- Alfred, el es Felix,….Felix, él es Alfred .  
_hola... – el de lentes le extendió la mano, tímido y hasta reservado, de verdad había sido una sorpresa, una verdadera sorpresa, por un momento pensó que era una chica, parecía una chica, tenia piernas de chica, facciones de chica, su cabello era perfecto… ¿de verdad era hombre? . – Félix volvió a verlo, luego de unos segundos correspondió al saludo.

_Félix – le dio y luego de un momento agrego – Futuro esposo de Toris… -nuevamente Alfred abrió los ojos más de lo normal, Félix, pudo notarlo y soltó una leve risa, el antes mencionado parecía no importarle lo que se había declarado, se oculto en las carpetas e hizo un movimiento de manos.

_bueno…-comenzó luego de un silencio- Alfred, es un paciente tímido, así que no lo asustes- pidió, Félix, sonrió y asintió-

_tranquilo, Alfred, yo también soy tímido…! – agrego el rubio mayor, el de lentes lo miro algo incrédulo, volvió hacia Toris que lo animo a hablar, ¿acaso era un plan para que él se desenvolviera, con…un travesti…?

No paso mucho tiempo para que…

_Alfred , ¿Qué te gusta hacer? –

Debía responder.

_me...Gusta- quedo pensativo, y se rasco un poco la mejilla, le gustaban muchas cosas, como a la mayoría de la gente le gustan, pero, no sabía que decir- las hamburguesas…los video juegos, aunque no pueda jugarlos, el chocolate, leer… -¿Qué mas podía decir?

_ ¿no puedes jugarlos? … ¿Por qué?

_excitan el cerebro.

_oh,…-se sonrió coqueto y Alfred pudo notar- me pasa lo mismo cuando pienso en Toris- rio un poco , mas el castaño parecía no importarle, o esa carpeta era demasiado interesante.

Removió algunas hojas y volvió a ver a ambos, le sonrió a Alfred, tal vez feliz porque estaba conociendo a alguien, que era que Toris pensaba que el necesitaba, socializar.

_oye… ¿tienes algo en el coco? – pregunto curioso , Alfred pensó en esa posibilidad, y asintió, Felix ahora abría los ojos y embozo una sonrisa- Oh..¿Qué?

_ hay una parte…que...no funciona bien.- respondió , a su pesar, oh, ese tema , no le gustaba hablar de lo que pasaba en su cabeza con otras personas que él no conociera, el lo pensó y digo que realmente pensó en la posibilidad de decir aquello- yo….veo cosas-

_ ¿cosas? – Felix arqueo una ceja, El Castaño miro a el de lentes por el rabillo del ojo, pero, esto de seguro no lo noto - ¿Qué cosas ves? ¿Es como sexto sentido? , ¿Ves gente muerta? Wow! – el mayor de los rubios rio un poco y más atrás le siguió el castaño entre las carpetas, a veces Felix podía emocionarse demasiado, Alfred, cohibió, esa no era la reacción que esperaba, pensaba que no le creería.

_no…no veo gente muerta –esa frase le había sacado cierta sonrisa, de verdad , no se lo esperaba- veo…un demonio. –

Silencio.

Retráctate…retráctate… di que te confundiste…finge demencia…ahora…AHORA.

Toris volvió a ver a Alfred, Félix parpadeo un poco impresionado con esto, y no lo culpaba, soltó una risa .

_ Pues yo veía a mi ex-esposa- hablo el mayor de los rubio- que es casi lo mismo…-nuevamente soltó una risa que se escucho en toda la habitación, Alfred sonrió un poco, espera…¿había dicho esposa? , si lo había dicho, Toris se relajo un poco, y volvió la vista a sus carpetas.

_ ¿tu…tu esposa?-

_si, era una bestia total,- dijo Félix- nos divorciamos hace un año ya… -agrego-

_oh…- lo miro con atención, aquel rubio tenía una historia que contar .

Pronto supo que Félix estaba casado, pero tenía problemas de identidad, pensaba que era un chica en un cuerpo de hombre, trabajaba en una peluquería, que le cortaba el cabello a Toris esporádicamente, pues, a veces este parecía huirle, pero, así lo conoció un año atrás, y decidió venir a su consultorio, a Félix le gustaba el color rosa, y los ponis, era joven , era curioso, que se vestía de mujer porque de verdad le gustaban, y a decir verdad, se veía como una, le gustaba mucho "bromear" que se casara con Toris algún día, y que eran como novios de segundaria, pero al castaño no parecía importarle, o no le prestaba atención, no lo sabía, en fin, se podría decir que Alfred, conoció a un nuevo amigo hoy,

_y… ¿a ti te gusta alguien? , ¿Tienes novia? … ¿novio? – Félix, pregunto esto directo, y luego de ver a próxima acción del menor soltó- te has puesto rojo… eso quiere decir que sí.

_ah…bueno…m-me gusta alguien – a todo el mundo le gustaba alguien, sería extraño que a Alfred, no le gustara alguna persona, y a decir verdad si tenía a alguien especial-

_oh… ¿Cómo es? …ah…claro, si se puede saber… - Félix sintió la mirada del castaño sobre él , de seguro como una advertencia, no debería presionarlo con un tema…tan delicado…

_pues..Esa persona…**es maravillosa- **

El mayor de los tres, ablando su mirar, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás habían discutido acerca de ese tema, pero, según la información que el manejaba, Alfred no tenía amigos, ¿Cómo podía ser posible eso?, no le tomo importancia, ahora lo importante era que el rubio se estaba abriendo, de una manera sencilla, lo podía ver sonriendo en varias ocasiones.

_ah..Eso debe de ser bonito- Felix le sonrió, no quiso preguntar mas por respeto, pero eso no lo salvaba de preguntar -¿Cuándo piensas declarártele? –

_no, n-no creo que lo haga… no parece estar..Interesada en mi…- repuso el de lentes y ablando su mirar, algo distante, esa persona, jamás podía verlo como algo más que una relación amigable, o eso pensaba el rubio,

_¿cómo sabes eso? , eres guapo…-

_uh…gracias-agradeció con una triste sonrisa- pero, no creo que me quiera…como yo le quiero. –

_¿te le has insinuado?

_eh…no. – no lo había hecho, lo respetaba demasiado como para hacer eso, la idea de que estuviera enojado con el por algún gesto o alguna palabra mal dicha, le causa dolor, no lo había pensado, ¿debía hacerlo? –

_bueno, inténtalo- Félix dándole consejos a Alfred, el de lentes lo miro serio, pensando en esta posibilidad- ¿Cómo crees que me hice novio de Toris?-

Este carraspeo, dando un stop a eso, por fin altero su semblante, ambos rubios rieron.

_solo se tu mismo, y se amable con ella- hablo el castaño- apoyo a Félix. Eres guapo. .

Alfred se sonrió, esta vez no fue fingida, ni forzada, sonrió espontáneamente, que lo animaran con algo tan delicado, para él, de verdad se sentía bien, y a él le gustaba.

_además que tienes bonito cabello. ¿Es natural? –

_claro que lo es- contento Alfred-

Alguien toca la puerta, todos se mirar, Toris se levanta.

_toma.

_uh? – el de lentes vuelve a ver a Félix, le muestra una tarjeta, era rosa, ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? , pero en fin, el joven la recibió, le dio una mirada fugaz y luego de un momento pregunto.- ¿Qué es?

_la lotería… -dijo serio, y antes de que el chico se lo creyera corrigió- es mi tarjeta, por si quieres córtate el cabello, te hago un descuento.- sonrió sincero.-

_uh…gracias.

_gracias a ti, animo tigre…

El joven rio un poco, había sido una visita agradable, algo extraña, pero agradable.

_Alfred, vienen por ti – en seguida, este volvió hacia la puerta, en efecto, era Arthur, se despidió rápido y salió por la puerta, se despidió de Toris que solo alcanzo a sonreír.

_hola…- saludo, el rubio un con la sonrisa en su rostro, el mayor ahora lo miro por un tiempo, y sonrió. –

_hola. –lo vio avanzar por el pasillo, con pasos rápidos, el otro apenas pudo seguirlo a cierta distancia por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras rápido, dio gracias que no tropezó, no quería ir al hospital esa tarde, lo espero en la puerta del edificio y al llegar allí escucho.

_quiero hacer tu almuerzo hoy.

* * *

_¿y?, ¿y? ¿y? –

_déjame tragar…

Estaban en el comedor, y bueno el chico se había esmerado en cocinar algo, a decir verdad, Alfred tenia mejor sentido culinario que su padrino, Arthur tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y admitir que.

_esta delicioso… -lo escucho susurrar, Alfred sonrió con ilusión, le había gustado –

_ ¿en serio? –

_así es. –Lo miro a los ojos- estas muy contento… ¿ha pasado algo bueno? – Lo había notado cuando preparaba el almuerzo, no dejaba de sonreír-

_conocí a alguien…-

_¿la chica con quien hablabas? Es bonita-agrego, Alfred rio un poco, verdaderamente, Félix podía engañar a cualquiera, el mayor solo observo la sonrisa de su ahijado, esperando alguna respuesta.

_sí, bueno, "esa chica" , es muy curiosa , y hasta interesante, hablamos mucho y…

_¿se conectaron?

_oh, no por Dios, es agradable, pero no me gusta así.

El mayor lo miro incrédulo, ladeo la cabeza y se intercambiaron mirada, Alfred no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

_aja Galán, ¿y de que hablaron? – esperaba que el chico respondiera, y no huyera o desviaba el tema, como ocurría a veces, la mayor parte del tiempo, y con un tema tan delicado, era lo más común.

_de muchas cosas- bueno eso era algo, un progreso, Arthur se alabaría internamente por eso- ella, estuvo casada, y las cosas no funcionaron, y bueno…trabaja en una peluquería , da buenos consejos y le gusta el color rosa..- Arthur lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, el de lentes estaba abriendo, de verdad, le estaba contando lo que había hecho . –

_ ¿te gusta la chica?

_te he dicho que no.

_ ¿y quien entonces? –

_ah-dio un salto, se sonrojo un poco, aunque solo fue un poco, el menor sintió sus mejillas arder- ¿has terminado? –No espero respuesta y recogió el plato, y corrió a la cocina, él mayor solo sonrió ante la reacción, ese tema si era delicado, y no lo culpaba que no quisiera decírselo, pero , la curiosidad , era una fuerte rival, se levanto de la mesa y fue a la cocina-

_vamos, dame una pista- pidió y se recostó del umbral de la puerta de la cocina , Alfred sintió su corazón acelerar, estaba en el fregadero , dispuesto a lavar el plato, apretó la esponja y dejo que la espuma lo cubriera- ¿es alta, baja, tiene pecas? .

_no.- negó, tratando de no alterar su tono de voz- esa persona es…

_¿aja?

_Es, más baja que yo…-Arthur se acerco a la nevera, la abrió pues el aire frio toco los tobillos del joven, cerró la puerta, el mayor parecía fascinado…¿de verdad estaban hablando de ese tema tan delicado? . – tiene ojos…claros-

_ ¿es bonita?

_claro que si- afirmo sin pensarlo – es hermosa…por dentro y por fuera-

El sonido del agua saliendo del grifo fue lo único que se escucho luego de decir eso, era claro o al menos eso pensaba el de lentes que iba, o estaba a punto de describirlo, seguramente , Arthur no lo sospechaba, pero , así era, Alfred, lo quería, lo quería demasiado.

_ ¿que mas? –

Esto lo hizo caer en cuanta que estaba malgastando el agua, cero el grifo y se seco las manos con el pañuelo que reposaba en el horno.

_ah… bueno...-sus oreja de seguro estaban rojas, o eso se imaginaba- no…no cocina muy bien – Arthur aqueo una ceja- puede tener mal carácter en algunas ocasiones, pero es porque esta estresada, o tiene mucho trabajo, toma mucho te, le gusta hacer postres, aunque piensa que no les quedan bien…yo me los comería- aunque le causaran una hospitalización- a veces puede llegar a ser nerviosa, aunque le diga que no se preocupe… uh… -se había emocionado y no escuchaba mas a el mayor que lo miraba seriamente, tenia los brazos cruzados y el silencio se mantuvo por un momento , que le parecía eterno.

Los ojos verdes del mayor parecían dos cuchillos acusadores,… ahora, Alfred pensaba en la posibilidad de fingir demencia, o decir que ya era hora de la pastilla, pero, no , se quedo en silencio esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro.

_ ¿no cocina muy bien?

_eh…no

_¿cómo lo sabes?

_bueno…yo...- yo le cocino-

**Din don… **

El llamado a la puerta recorrió toda la casa y Alfred agradeció por tener un visitante, solo esperaba que no fuera el maldito de Francis, porque lo molería a palos, vio a Arthur retirarse sin decir nada mas, mientras no lo veía , quería golpearse contra el mármol de la cocina, no tenía que ser tan directo,…solo faltaba agregar. "tiene cabello rubio , con cejas pobladas, es mayor que yo, tiene un amigo que provoca sacarle los ojos, se llama Arthur y vive conmigo" , eso seria perfecto, nótese el sarcasmo .-

_Alfred.

_¿uh? –

_Scott quiere hablar contigo.

Scott…!Scott! , hacía tiempo ya que no sabía de él, lo cual era un alivio para el chico, recordando que Scott era un detective que atendió el caso del incendio, y la muerte de sus padres allí, pero, aquel evento había quedado como una accidente, que mucho periódicos afirmaron al descubrir, un defecto en varios cables de la casa, era una casa muy vieja, no se extrañaron de que se hubiese incendiado, se extrañaron que las personas allí dentro no sobrevivieran.

El pelirrojo, tenía su carácter y una minúscula paciencia, que el rubio menos tuvo la mala suerte de conocer en uno de los interrogatorios hace ya tiempo, seguro estaba frustrado, no tenia pistas, ni testigos, señales de robo, el único que podía contar una historia era Alfred, le estaba esperando en la sala donde esperan todos los visitantes, se apresuro a no hacerlo esperar, no quería ser víctima de sus miradas.

_hola- el detective hizo una mueca, que modales…-

_Alfred, veo que has mejorado- hablo el hombre- Bueno, al grano, solo quiero escuchar la historia una vez más,… -

_¿otra vez? – Scott solo lo miro afilado-

_coopera.- gruño un poco, Alfred resoplo guardo silencio se enderezo, ya no vio mas a Arthur, no había notado que se había metido en la cocina. –

_ese día , era viernes, me levante para ir al colegio.

_Salió del cuarto, con algo de apuro, pues se le había hecho tarde, por suerte sus padres aun seguían dormidos, se extraño que no lo hayan levantado, camino por la cocina, busco algo para comer y luego salió de allí, para arreglarse, vestirse, peinarse, entre otras cosas arreglar la mochila y buscar unos cuadernos, hecho un vistazo en la habitación de sus padres, aun seguían dormido, hizo una llamada a la escuela, avisando que seguramente que llegaría tarde._

_Por fin se fue al colegio y allí paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, tardo más tiempo pues, una de las profesoras quería hablar con él, volvió a casa y cuando lo hizo , vio una muchedumbre de automóviles rodeando la casa, bomberos, policías, paramédicos, y su casa en llamas, no paso mucho tiempo para que…_

_Arthur lo viera. _

_hum, conmovedor.- no fue con el mejor tono del mundo- ¿Qué hiciste el jueves?

_pues… fui al colegio, pasee a los perros, fui al dentista, visite a Arthur, e hice la tarea-

_Algo anda mal. _

_esa condición que tienes…¿la tuviste antes o después del accidente?

_uh…después ¿Por qué?

_Lo presiento _

_y… ¿ves cosas de verdad? , ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza días antes del accidente? –Alfred ladeo la cabeza pero el pelirrojo seguía imperturbable.

_no, no que yo recuerde- estaba seguro que recordaría un golpe así- ¿Por qué? –

_es mi trabajo- susurro y saco un cigarrillo- sabes que estoy investigando un asesinato, no tengo pistas, ni huellas, tampoco sospechosos- dio un suspiro- los apuñalaron mientras dormían, la puerta quedo destrozada por las llamas, y no se puede saber si fue alterada de algún modo, aunque el incendio fue atribuido a un corto, eso no me asegura que no fue la misma persona que los asesino, ¿puedes imaginarte? …no le basto con dejarlos allí, los quemo, seguramente seguían vivos…-

_basta. – Scott localizo al rubio mayor con los ojos- es suficiente- Arthur salió de la cocina y se detuvo junto a la puerta- ¿Qué insinúas?

_no insinuó nada

_lo estas pensado

_¿qué?

_ ¿de verdad piensas que Alfred tuvo algo que ver?

_no te diré que no lo he pensado, cariño, pero ,no puedo confirmar nada sin una confesión. – hablo el pelirrojo levantándose de su asiento-

_el no hizo nada! – Arthur alzo la voz, Alfred solo entristeció su mirar -

_¿como estas tan seguro? – Repuso el detective-

_¿que ganaría? , era solo un niño, ¡necesita a sus padres! – Scott volvió verlo al de lentes con clara apatía-

_yo no hice nada- hablo Alfred por fin –

_eso dicen todos…

Aunque la historia de Alfred no había cambiado para nada, Scott no estaba convencido del todo, el rubio tenia la cuartada perfecta, tenia testigos que lo habían visto en el colegio la llamada también fue confirmada, el llamado de la profesora…todo encajaba en la historia, ¿Por qué Scott tenía esa sensación?

_tal vez no trabajaste solo…

_basta Scott…

_cálmate Arthur..!

_Largo de aquí –ladro el rubio fuera de sus casillas, Alfred abrió los ojos ante aquella reacción, Scott solo gruño un poco- ahora

El pelirrojo miro a Arthur, suspiro pesado y volvió de reojo a ver a Alfred, parecía ido de este mundo, distraído por algún punto muerto de la mesa que estaba al frete de los muebles de la sala, el brillo abandono sus ojos, había sido una mañana tan buena…sin demonio, sin tristeza…

Alfred volvió a ver a Scott, antes de que este saliera…una mirada demasiada seria para el rubio, demasiada gélida para su gusto, cerró la puerta sin decir nada mas…

* * *

oh...ya..esta aqui -muere en paz-

-resucita- bueno...tengo otras historias que quiere hacer, pero primero a terminar esta.

disfruten, sus opiniones valen mucho, adelante, lean disfruten y comente.


	4. cuarta pastilla

hetalia no me pertenece...

Capitulo 4

Esa noche tal vez fue una de las más frías y más triste que pudo hacer pasado, no solo porque aquel espectro se había decidido aparecer en la oscuridad y susurrar sus preocupaciones al oído como a veces lo hacía, sino, por el hecho de descubrir que era un potencial (único), sospecho de aquel evento, tal vez tuvo varias pesadillas, tal vez, ni siquiera durmió, la noche se lleno de suspiros pesados y miradas fugaces hacia la puerta, cuidado que no apareciera nuevamente aquel ser.

_Alfred.

_ah –respondió el, Arthur parecía recorrer la sala, de lado a lado, pues ciertamente, estaba buscando algo-

_ ¿has visto las llaves? – pregunto en voz alta, seguramente la puerta cerrada de la habitación disminuyo, la potencia del mensaje, Alfred se levanto de la cama, y camino a afuera, se asomo por las escaleras aun seguía en pijama, y no tenia los lentes, bostezo –

_Arriba de la mesa.- dijo el menor- a lo que el mayor opuso.

_allí no están, no importa, yo debo salir, búscalas por mi .- sin decir nada y sin buscar más, abrió la puerta y salió por esta, Alfred se quedo allí hasta que se fue y soñoliento , volvió a su habitación, con unas ganas inmensas de seguir durmiendo…cayó como un troco recién cortado en la cama, busco las sabanas y se enrollo para espantar el frio, y un poco la tristeza, iniciaría el día cuando recuperara un poco aquellas horas de sueño que no pudo aprovechar y ahora que Arthur no estaba, debía aprovechar ese tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y durmió, o intento hacerlo.

Y dejando todo esto de lado, Arthur parecía algo apurado en su recorrido, y no podía ocultar su enojo o molestia, tenía el ceño fruncido, no era tan temprano , no estaba molesto porque era no había dormido bien, tampoco porque las llaves se habían perdido, estaba molesto porque , ese cabeza de flama lo había llamado en la noche, solicitando hablar con él, espera… vienes a mi casa a interrogar a mi ahijado, y acusarlo de sospechoso principal de un asesinato, no cualquier asesinato, el asesinato de sus padres, SUS PADRES, ¿este escoses estaba drogado por los cigarros que se metía o que?, aunque le resulto difícil, Arthur acepto verlo, pero puntual, y sin parloteos innecesarios, ni suposiciones, Aunque el pelirrojo insistió en que era importante, y sobretodo recalco y le dejo claro que no le comentara nada a Alfred.

A veces en ocasiones de la vida puedes percibir aquella sensación que se rebela cuando haces algo a a espaldas de otros, esa era un sensación desagradable, pues eso era lo que estaba sintiendo el Rubio en estos momentos, si, se sentía mal por no decirle esto a su ahijado, ¿era verdaderamente importante?, bueno ya no había nada más que hacer a había aceptado, incluso había salido de la casa y no podía atreverse a dejar al otro plantado, no le caía bien , pero Arthur no era así, El era un hombre de palabra,

* * *

_ah…-lanzo un suspiro , agradeció que todavía había agua caliente, paso allí el tiempo suficiente, para pensar, relajarse , si definitivamente tenía que relajarse, salió del baño luego de un momento, sabía que si permanecía allí más tiempo, podía quedarse dormido, y no quería que lo encontraran dormido en el baño,…no eso no era buena idea.

NO.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, saco todos los libros, y todos sus correspondientes cuadernos, junto con la mochila, para instalarse en la sala, donde normalmente hacia la tarea, era incomodo, pero, no le gustaba hacerla en su habitación, aunque esa mesa cada vez la veía más reducida, o el tenia muchos libros, alguna de dos, no importaba, para él una nota decía.

_Tu desayuno esta en el microondas _

No iba a mentir, Alfred quería mucho a Arthur, pero odiaba su comida, se acomodo un poco en el mueble y más adelante rezaba.

_Las pastillas, están en el escritorio… _

Suspiro, bien, dejo la nota sobre la mesa, se levanto, recorrió la cocina, busco una vaso con agua, y recorrió el estrecho pasillo hasta encarar una puerta, muy conocida, y muy respetada…

Abrió la puerta, y el aire frio salió por aquella entrada, era una habitación de espacio considerable, la cama estaba hecha, con sabanas azules, un azul muy suave y liso, no era muy grande, pero era más grande que un individual como la de Alfred, recorrió la habitación y se detuvo sin más en escritorio , había algunas carpetas, además de una laptop cerrada, una lámpara y un portalápices, con mucho bolígrafos de muchos colores, Alfred sonrió curioso y tomo uno, lo miro y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar, aunque tenía curiosidad, el no entraba muy a menudo a la habitación de aquel rubio, era un sensación extraña lo que sentía ahora.

Aquí el dormía, aquí el trabajaba, se vestía, se bañaba…se arreglaba, Alfred se sentó en la silla del escritorio, casi podía imaginarse todo esto, la habitación estaba impregnada de él, de su aroma, ese aroma tan acosador que lo hizo sonrojarse, tal vez se estaba imaginándose como se vestía en la mañana, el roce de la tela sobre su piel, su rostro descansado cuando dormía, las sabanas abandonar su cuerpo en un movimiento, no lo podía negar, le gustaba imaginarse eso, pero no debía, no debía, aunque una extraña, pero, agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo, entrecerró los ojos, y nuevamente aquel aroma lo invitaba a deleitarse, mientras su imaginación volaba.

Alfred, se estaba…excitando…

No como otras veces, que se detenía en el acto, diciéndose así mismo que era una tontería, ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? , de seguro el sueño no le permitía luchar contra aquello, o tal vez no quería, se sentía tan bien, lanzo un suspiro, maldijo el momento, en que asistió a esa clase de sexualidad, se recostó un poco más, sus sentidos lo acosaban, su piel se erizaba, El, se sentaba, caminaba, se quitaba la ropa, se acostaba, se movía entre las sabanas…

_ah…-sus mejillas ardían, su mano recorrió su pecho, subió su camisa, se estremece, le está gustando, cierra los ojos, se imagina a Arthur, suspira un poco, baja mas, invade la prenda, se toca allí.. –

Sus piernas tiemblan por la espera, se toca mas, le encanta, se le eriza la piel- Ah…Arthur…- se siente caliente, el frio de la habitación parecía haber desaparecido, en efecto solo era él, que se torturaba placenteramente con esas acciones, se deleitaba con cada toque…- Arthur…ahh..-y no podía sacárselo de la mente, aunque sabía que algo así no pasaría, pero, no importaba, en ese momento no parecía importarle mucho, en esos momentos no importa nada….

* * *

El tenia más de 15 minutos esperando en aquella mesa del café…por fin vio una cabeza roja sobresaltar por aquella multitud, alzo la visto y lo vio acercase, resoplo un poco antes de tenerlo frente del, se miraron, una mirada indiferente fue recibida por parte del escoses que se sentó sin decir mucho, estaba ignorando el hecho de que había llegado 15 minutos tarde…aun sabiendo que el que pido puntualidad había sido él.

Silencio…

_ ¿quieres una café, antes de come…-

_al grano. Pidió tajante el rubio y se arregló en la silla, cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente-

El otro solo alcanzo a lanzar un suspiro, frunció un poco el ceño, busco un cigarro en los bolsillos, aun sabiendo que Arthur odiaba el cigarro, quizás lo hizo a propósito…

_está bien. –Soltó- escucha…es acerca del caso, y de Alfred por supuesto… -

_Aun piensas que él tuvo algo que ver…-el rubio claramente ofendido lanzo una mirada de desprecio, a lo que Scott no tuvo más remedio que callar, encendió el cigarrillo, y dejo que el humo saliera por la nariz como señal de molestia…-

_ Como ya sabrás… -comenzó intentando calmarse- Nadie podía decirme lo que realmente había pasado en esa casa ese viernes por la tarde… -Arthur hacia una abanico con la mano, tosió un poco-

_¿a qué te refieres con que …."Podía"?.-arqueo una de sus gruesas cejas- ¿ puedes dejar de fumar por un momento por favor…?- el Escoses solo se limito a dejarlo a un costado de la un poco apartado, el hilo de humo un era visible y se disipaba lentamente a medida que subía.-

_Bueno…, luego de una repetitiva búsqueda…localice a un muchacho…- hablo el detective- vio alguien entrar en la casa, entres las 2:30 y las 3:00 pm.

_¿por qué me dices eso ahora…? , ¿c-cuando te enteraste de eso..? .-Arthur parecía sobresaltado y lo estaba, sabía lo que significaba eso, estaba más cerca de encontrar a es asesino, estaba más cerca de saber la verdad- No..No entiendo…¿Qué...Muchacho? ¿Por qué no te lo dijo antes?

Scott suspiro pesadamente, ante las preguntas del rubio algo contundentes.

_no me lo dijo porque…bueno el no estaba en ese entonces –el pelirrojo llamo a un camarero, con una seña, de inmediato fue hacia él, pidió un café, y luego el hombre se retiro- El chico, se llama Matthew Williams, es canadiense. Y la razón por la cual no me entere de eso, fue porque, el sábado, en la mañana viajo para Canadá.- explico.- recientemente, cuando di una vuelta por el vecindario, pregunte, el es tímido, pero, me lo dijo, me dijo que había visto a alguien entrar, era, un joven, el decía que había salido a regar las plantas, esa tarde y la casa no quedaba tan lejana de donde ocurrió el incendio…-

_¿estás seguro de esto?

_puedo llevarte ahora si quieres…

_está bien…continua-

_ este joven, tenía un suéter…gris. y pantalones azules, de estatura promedio, la capucha no le dejaba ver el color del cabello, pero, me dijo que pensó que sería algún familiar así que volvió a adentro- el mesero había llegado y luego de entregarle el café, se retiro, Scott volvió a ver al rubio al instante- horas después, se presento el incendio… -las miradas se mantuvieron por un momento, Arthur corto el contacto visual solo para usar su mano de abanico-

_entiendo, ya tienes un sospechoso-

_si, pero, necesito tu ayuda… -

_¿hu?

* * *

Lo avergonzado que se debió haber sentido, no tenia comparación con nada, limpio con cuidado todo, había buscado el trapeador, junto con un limpia superficies, dejando todo impecable, libre de toda evidencia de actos anteriores, aun sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas de solo recordar, arreglo algunos papeles y la silla,

Recogió todos los implementos, los coloco estratégicamente en su lugar, abandono la cocina para ir nuevamente a su cuarto, y bañarse por segunda vez, todo el proceso de la mañana se repitió, con más rapidez bajo las escaleras y se instalo nuevamente en su sitio de estudio, no menos calmado.

Rebobinó.

Se había…masturbado.

Era algo normal, en los adolescente de esa edad realizar ese tipo de cosas, pero…con un hombre…con un hombre mayor que él, con su padrino…con Arthur, su amor platónico de casi toda la vida, por mucho que le daba vueltas no le entraba que había hecho aquello, pero, si, lo había hecho, y se sintió tan bien, ahora no podía concentrarse en su deberes, se detuvo en seco, dejo el lápiz junto a su cuaderno, se levanto, en ese instante recordó algo importante: Las llaves.

Si no podía concentrarse en su tarea, tal vez la busque de las llaves, le ayudaría a despajar un poco la mente, y hablando de mente, espera, sinceramente que esta nueva medicación le ayudase un poco, no había visto más a aquella aparición y agradeció que no se le había ocurrido aparecer en aquel vergonzoso momento, hubiese sido humillante.

Busco en todos, todos los lados que pudo haber buscado en ese acogedor departamento, en la cocina, junto a los muebles, debajo de la mesa, junto a los cajones, no quiso volver a la habitación del otro rubio, por razones personales, así que rodo un poco los sillones y busco debajo de ellos.

_si yo fuese…unas llaves…¿ dónde me escondería…? – y de pronto un rayo invisible atravesó su mente- los bolsillos…. – dio una caminata rápida a la pequeña esquina de lavandería mas allá de la habitación de Arthur, abrió la cesta de ropa sucia se escucho un sonido metálico: Bingo!

* * *

_Aun sigue sigues con el tema…-

_quieres cooperar un poco, no te cuesta nada, además… es solo un favor.-hablo Scott- solo tienes que ir, buscar, checar…y mandarme un mensaje, diciéndome si o no… no es mucho y no es muy complicado…

Arthur aun inseguro, pero..¿Porque tenía esa inquietud que se acumulaba en su garganta, era un sensación algo extraña.

_está bien.-le dijo, respiro un poco, y luego de un momento, el cigarrillo cayó al suelo, la cenizas se esparcieron en el suelo, Scott volvió rápido hacia dicho objeto, las cenizas victimas del viento, disipándose en el suelo, y el cigarrillo, ya era inservible.

* * *

Pronto terminara todo, y nuestro querido arthur vivira la tristeza de la verdad...buauauajajjaja,

no mentira...

es algo corto...el proximo, sera mas largo y emocionante

Nota: Arthur es asmatico...


	5. Sobredosis Part 1

**Hetalia no me pertenece. **

La cocina estaba andando, aunque los libros seguían sobre la mesa de la sala , aun si estar listos, Alfred, se dio el tiempo para preparar el almuerzo, recordó que no había desayunado por el pequeño evento anterior, el agua para la pasta no había hervido aun, y en en su mente vino aquellas palabras que por un minuto le causaron escalofríos, miro de reojo el microondas, y sin más espera, se acerco a él, para abrirlo y retira lo que en su interior guardaba, lo seguiría diciendo o en este caso pensando: El amaba a Arthur, pero odiaba su comida.

Y hablando de este personaje… ¿Dónde se encontraba? , había pasado horas , Horas, que para Alfred, era eternas, el silencio de aquel apartamento, Silencio, fue una mañana muy tranquila, sonrió un poco, las pastillas parecían dar resultado, y el de lentes se sentía bien, respiro un poco sin que su sonrisa se desvanecía, ¿hace cuando no tenía una mañana así de tranquila?, pero , aun así, no podía dejar de preocuparse por Arthur , que no daba señales, El trabajo, si, eso era, tenia que ser, y la imagen de el francés vino a su mente como una bofetada en la cara, frunció un poco el ceño, y contuvo una clara expresión de molestia.

No paso mucho tiempo, o el suficiente para que los músculos del rostro se relajaran, cuando la puerta se abrió tan rápido como se cerro, El de lentes no había tomado el paquete de pasta en sus manos, solo para asomarse por la puerta de la cocina, se miraron, El mayor se froto la frente, ¿cansado?, Arthur desvió el contacto visual con el menor que no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo se quedo allí, en silencio.

_ ¿estabas…estudiando? –

_si- respondió Alfred-

El silencio se perpetuo, hasta que el recién llegado, atravesó la sala, con curiosidad miro los libros, luego a donde estaba el chico, avanzo por el pasillo hacia su cuarto y luego de un liguero suspiro.

_No tengo hambre- anuncio, y sin nada más que decir se escondió en su pieza, donde la puerta se cerro de tras de el , dejando solo a el joven y sus pensamientos , así paso el medio día, y parte de la tarde, Arthur no salió de su habitación, ajeno al exterior, tal vez, se había quedado dormido, o se sentía mal por el humo de aquel detective idiota, que aun sabiendo que era asmático, se empeño en fumar frente del.

El sol estaba muriendo, fue cuando decidió salir de su escondite , el pasillo estaba algo tenue, y confirmo que Alfred tampoco había salido de su habitación, no puedo evitar sentirse mal , al dejar a su ahijado solo, debió estar aburrido, pero, ahora el mayor tenia tanto en que pensar, se tallo los ojos camino a la cocina, tenía hambre, busco el cereal y algo de leche, eso no lo podía hacer mal, era lo más sencillo que había en este mundo, se sirvió el cereal, que gracias a la Reina, no se convirtió en una arma atómica en potencia, de verdad faltaba la luz pero no importaba, se sento en los sillones de la sala, noto de inmediato que los libros no estaban, y tampoco el dueño.

_Arthur. –

_¡oh fuck! – El mayor dio un salto en ese mismo lugar, casi derrama el plato, con lo quedaba de cereal, volvió a ver al único responsable, que no parecía alterado con aquella reacción, el chico parecía esperar que Arthur se incorporaba para solo acercarse un poco.

_lo siento.

_no vuelvas a aparecer asi- Arthur repuso el aliento, y dejo el plato sobre la mesa, allí estaba más seguro. - ¿estabas dormido? –

_no

_uh…

_por cierto, encontré las llaves-anuncio el menor, que no se movía de su lugar, estaba junto a otro sillón a la derecha de Arthur, parecía que no tenia intención de sentarse, había estado mucho tiempo sentado ya. –

_ ¿donde estaban?

_en tus pantalones.

Oh por… Arthur quería golpearse contra la mesa, ciertamente se le había olvidado sacarlas el día anterior, es decir, que durmieron con las puertas abiertas, es decir que pudieron meterse en la noche, robarles y el ni cuenta se daría, bueno si se iba a dar cuenta, cuando faltara esto y aquello.

_ouh..si..lo siento –rio un poco nervioso- ayer fue una tarde pesada, con..Scott,.. y eso,…- Alfred hizo un gesto , parecía pensativo y lo estaba, no dejaba de mirar a Arthur, aunque este parecía no quererle devolverle la mirada-

_¿te sientes bien? –Pregunto el menor, con voz suave, pero a la vez firme luego de una pausa agrego- ¿A dónde fuiste?

_Estoy bien – contesto el mayor.- gracias por preocuparte- Alfred, sinceramente no parecía satisfecho, sinceramente no lo estaba y podía expresarlo en su mirar, cosa que el mayor no podía ver.

_y ¿Dónde estabas?

_en el trabajo. – mientes Arthur-

_ah… - nuevamente se quedo pensativo-

Silencio.

_¿Francis te está molestando?

_si. Pero no importa. – se encogió en hombros. Alfred asintió serio, ajeno a la alegría o alguna satisfacción. –

_¿Qué tal la mañana? . –

_estuvo muy bien – estuvo maravillosa, si recordamos el evento anterior. – Acabo de terminar los deberes-

La sala se hacía casa vez más oscura, el sol estaba muriendo y los colores cálidos no podían traspasar la pequeña estancia, no está de mas agregar que Arthur tenia un ataque de nervios, se había dado cuenta que el joven lo estaba interrogando, esta bien, de seguro estaba preocupado, Arthur no se iba sin decirle a donde, o si no llegaría para el almuerzo o la cena, estaba más que claro que Alfred se preocupo, o ¿acaso era otra cosa.?

_¿no tienes hambre? – Pregunto el mayor, solo para sacarle las palabras a su ahijado que parecía en otro mundo-

_no.

Wait, wait, wait, ¿Alfred no tenía hambre?

Arthur intento tomar esto con sutileza, se arreglo un poco en el sillón, por otro lado la mirada azuleada del joven no parecía dejarlo, brillantes en la oscuridad, que ya era más notoria-

_voy a encender las luces. - anuncio en voz baja, el mayor se levanto de su lugar, no paso mucho tiempo para que Alfred lo siguiera con la mirada, ya era difícil distinguirlo, antes de poder alcanzar el interruptor, se vio envuelto entre los brazos de el único que podía ser responsable, no negó un leve sobresalto, a pesar de ser mayor, Alfred era mucho más alto, ¿acaso quería matarlo de un ataque respiratorio? , el de lentes recargo su barbilla del hombro del, supiro muy cerca de su cuello, lo hizo temblar, Alfred de seguro sonrió un poco, por otro lado, Arthur se quedo inmóvil, tal vez intentando calmarse, quizás Alfred necesitaba un abrazo, si , estaba seguro que se había preocupado esta mañana, pero , ya había pasado el tiempo para ser considerado un abrazo, intento avanzar, no pudo, Alfred lo tenía sujetado de la cintura.

_Alfred-

_¿huh?

_tengo que encender las luces…

Silencio.

_Arthur .

_hm?

_sabes que yo confió en ti.

Eso lo hizo quedarse en silencio, pasmado por un momento, sintió la azulada mirada sobre él, aunque la luz era ausente, se pudo imaginar los ojos brillantes clavados en el .

_tu…confías en mi, ¿verdad? . – susurro nuevamente el menor, luego de unos segundos muy cortos, libero a el otro , se alejo un poco, solo para darle espacio, Arthur se dio la vuelta , solo vio su silueta, que casi , podía dar miedo, se lo quería imaginar sonriendo, pero, el sabía que estaba muy alejado de estarlo, debido al tono anterior de su voz.

_Yo confió en ti, Alfred. –

Parecía que esas palabras marcaron el silencio eterno, las luces permanecieron apagadas por un tiempo, mientras que el silencio se prolongaba, por un segundo el mayor creía que aquel joven se habia marchado, ya no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Encendió la luz

Seguía allí

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, estaban muy cerca, muy cerca de Alfred, que no se altero, silencioso, ajeno a toda expresión, las miradas se cruzaron por un momento-

_voy..Voy a mi cuarto… -

Sin que pudiera replicar algo, le menor prácticamente huyo de allí, lo último que se escucho fue la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, antes de que todo quedara en silencio.

* * *

Era un inicio de semana muy silencioso, no recordó cuando Alfred había preparado su desayuno antes que él, ahora se había ido a su habitación, a ordenar su mochila, se había tomado la pastilla, sin que se lo recordara, bajo las escaleras y se fue por la puerta, sin que el mayor pudiera verlo, solo cuando llego a la sala, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, el resonar de puerta desapareció al poco tiempo, y él se quedo en la sala, aun sostenía la taza de té.

El cambio era evidente.

El silencio ahuyentado ahora por el llamado del teléfono, lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, dejo la tasa sobre la mesa de la sala y fue a atenderlo.

_¿diga?

_Artie?

_Francis?

_bonjour mon amour. – Arthur, corta la comunicación y luego excúsate que te cortaron el teléfono por que hacía meses que no lo cancelabas, si , la excusa perfecta- ¿Cómo estás en este día? –

_ah…Estoy bien .respondió el, aunque ahora lo dudaba, y solo por cortesía y para no sonar seco y evitar más preguntas indeseadas - ¿y tu? –pregunto.

_perfectamente, ahora que puedo hablar contigo- Arthur solo se sentó en uno de los sillones y suspiro- Ayer llame, pero, contesto Alfred, y sabes…el no acepta lo nuestro…

_te he dicho que no hay un "lo nuestro" –

_oh vamos, sabes que te casaras conmigo. Arthur sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso-

Silencio.

_ok…Voy a colgar ahora –anuncio el menor-

_NO! No, no. Espera no cuelgues…¿Arthur? –

_Si?

_pensé que de verdad…

_lo voy a hacer si no dejas el tema.

Francis suspiro.

_Arthur tú sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti. –el otro rubio no dijo nada, pues, era verdad, el francés tuvo el valor de confesársele hace un tiempo ya un tiempo, se atrevió a besarlo en aquel entonces, aunque Arthur casi salto rojo por la noticia, y casi lo muele a palos, a pesar de que los sentimientos del extranjero eran muy nobles. Seriamente, Francis, era muy atento con él, mas el menor solo lo veía como una amistad en el trabajo, algo alejado de una relación de pareja . ¿Por qué?

_lo siento… ya lo sé , no me lo repitas.

_suenas raro. ¿Te siente bien?, no me digas que te hiciste el desayuno, -hablo el de cabello más largo.

_eeek..Deja de burlarte de mi comida, Colgare si sigues con el tema-

_esta bien, esta bien, pero, ¿Qué tienes?

_nada…solo algo cansado.

Silencio.

_francis?

_¿estas solo? – pregunto del otro lado de la línea-

_eeh…si…, no, espera., no vengas, ¿Francis? , Desgraciado No cuelgues…! –dejo el teléfono en su lugar, y miro hacia la puerta, miro a la taza de té y resoplo, termino de tomársela, dentro de poco tendría al francés, tocando la puerta, por un lado, no tendría que preocuparse que Alfred se molestara por aquella presencia extranjera, no falto mucho para que llamaran a la puerta, y Arthur fue a atenderla.

_oh… ¿Por qué viniste? …-

No era una grata bienvenida, para nada, pero el francés solo se limito a sonreír.

El solo sonreía.

* * *

Los pronósticos para aquel joven no eran nada agradables, el de seguro un día hermoso, el sol brillaba, no había muchas nubes en el cielo, habían dado la campana para el descanso, no está mas de mencionar que sus compañeros parecían repelerlo y por primera vez esto no le molestaba, quería estar solo, esto le era imposible.

_¿por cuánto tiempo más vas a estar caminando sin rumbo? – esa voz era muy conocida e imposible de olvidar, Alfred se detuvo lentamente, no se altero, pero, realmente estaba extrañado, había parecido, giro un poco la cabeza, era El , lo miro fijo a los ojos, y su sonrisa se curvio-

El pasillo estaba desolado, con solo ellos dos, si es que se puede contar a aquella aparición, el demonio ladeo la cabeza un poco, parecía que el rubio no diría o haría nada, pero, este termino de dar la vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

_¿cómo?

_¿uh? – El demonio lo miro más atento-

_¿cómo es que puedo…verte…? – lo vio sonreír con malicia y sus ojos felinos brillaron –

_¿de verdad quieres saber? .- aquel ser avanzo hacia el, con lentitud y paciente se arreglo los flecos que caían en su frente – Soy una parte de ti ,Alfred, algo que ninguna pastilla puede eliminar…-

El rubio ahora retrocedía, por algún presentimiento que se lo decía, tomo la defensiva y retrocedió los pasos que aquella aparición avanzo, reacción que el azabache esperaba, su sonrisa se curvea dejando ver sus colmillos, tan amenazantes, el joven se asqueo, el sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo presentía, El demonio le relamió los labios, quizás ansioso..

_y tu…te guste o no, eres parte de mí, no te resistas, solo tienes que aceptarlo, solo tiene que aceptarme - el demonio lo vio correr por el pasillo, divertido, soltó una risa, que resonó por todo el pasillo, lo siguió, tenia miedo, Al demonio le agradaba eso, tan indefenso el pequeño solo una máscara que usaba para su conveniencia, siempre la víctima, lo vio cruzar el pasillo.

Alfred, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrió solo para fijarse por donde corría, sintió todas la miradas sobre el, era seguro, los estaban observando, como muchas otras veces que asistía a clases, pero, al volver a tras , lo veía a el, era peor, su respiración es forzosa, el dolor en el pecho se hizo notar, y el terror en su rostro era casi inevitable, Alfred tropieza con alguien, se intenta incorporar.

_¿oye..Te…te encuentras bien? – pregunto aquel estudiante, tomo a el rubio del hombro, Alfred volvió a verlo, los ojos felinos del que espectro estaban frente a él.

_¿Qué pasa? , ¿Quieres tomarte una pastilla de nuevo?_ –se burlo y sonrió como un arlequín, Alfred grito, se deshizo del agarre, no volvió atrás, el solo corrió, pero, el lo sabía, ya no podía huir, estaba en todos lados, en los que cruzaban los pasillos, los que se asomaban por las puerta de los salones, los profesores, Todos, podía oirá su risa resonar dentro de su cabeza, grotesca risa, tomento de cualquiera, su tormento.

Comenzó a gimotear. ¿Cuándo? , no lo recuerda, quizás desde ya tiempo, cruzo la puerta, el patio era tan amplio, lo encontraría fácilmente, ¿Dónde se podía esconder?, tal vez el sabia la respuesta, y era una triste realidad, bajo las escaleras y siguió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, seguro que algunos lo veían por las ventanas, si eso hacían, los odiaba, a todos.

Sigue corriendo Alfred, no hay lugar para ti aquí, corre, pues puede alcanzarte y sabes que será el fin, el fin de todo, el fin de todos los que has querido.

Salió de los perímetros de la escuela, se detuvo en una parada de autobús, retomo el aliento, miro a todas partes, nada, se limpio el rostro con la manga del suéter, no podía aceptar eso, el no era como aquel ser, no podía, el lo conocía, era malvado, sin sentimientos, algo sin igual, su maldad era casi palpable.

Busco las pastillas en el bolsillo del pantalón con algo desesperación no está de más decir.

_eso no funcionara.

El rubio volvió hacia él, estaba justo detrás del, es aire se volvió pesado, lo tomo del cuello, con sus garras, le sonrió a parecer satisfecho, lo había encontrado, y Alfred se estaba ahogando.

__puedes drogarte con esa mierda, pero, yo siempre estaré aquí, contigo._ – se sonríe- _¿no es… lindo? _

Por fin puedo ver…como el brillo abandonaba su mirada celeste, como aquel cielo sobre sus cabezas.

_es hora de volver…

* * *

_no debías hacerme la comida del mes- susurro el menor, Arthur se recostó del umbral de la puerta, viendo como el otro se quitaba el delantal-

_si debía- contesto satisfecho- no me molesta –confeso, doblo el utensilio y lo coloco cerca de la cocina, dio una mirada fugaz al reloj de la cocina- me tarde más de lo que pensé…-suspiro – espero que se coman todo- dijo mirando a Arthur-

Abandono la cocina, Arthur lo siguió, se detuvo frente de la puerta, miro al menor con suavidad _recuerda: cuando quieras hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… - se sonrió y tras abrir la puerta salió-

El otro rubio solo se quedo allí, tal vez pensativo.

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo despertar, parpadeo rápidamente, miro el teléfono, de forma despreciativa, y lanzo un quejido, fastidiado, de todas formas, y sin muchos ánimos lo tomo.

_¿alo?

_pensé que nunca saldría de allí- esa voz era inconfundible-, Arthur hizo n gesto , de pronto sintió un leve dolor en su pecho. - ¿Qué tanto hacían? , no importa, ¿Qué has hecho?

_ ¿donde estas?

_aquí, frente a tu apartamento.

Arthur suspiro.

_dame 10 minutos.

Cuelga.

Adiós a su comida, coloco el teléfono en su lugar y luego de esto, miro las escaleras, miro el reloj, tenía tiempo, debía aprovecharlo, atravesó la sala y subió las escaleras, giro la cabeza hacia aquella puerta, muy conocida, pero ahora , sola, se acerco, casi reconsiderando esto, espera ¿era malo?, sujeto el pomo de la puerta sin alterarlo, se dio ánimos, dejo que el aire saliera por su boca, giro , la puerta se abrió, estaba tal y como la dejo Alfred antes de marcharse, y así debía encontrarla, se aventuro por su interior, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sorprendentemente la cama estaba hecha, los zapatos ordenados, los libros apilados, Arthur arqueo la ceja, pero, eso no importaba ahora, miro a todos lados, tenía esa sensación, de que alguien lo estaba observando, imaginación de él , que lo acusaba de registra aquella pieza sin permiso, sí, eso era lo que haría, mas , sinceramente no creía que encontrara nada, habían pasado dos años, …

¿Que podría conseguir?

Reviso debajo de la cama, alzo el colchón, nada, lo volvió a ordenar, busco en las gavetas, entre los libros, cada uno de ellos, de estaba tardando demasiado, los zapatos, el baño, nada, impecable, se rasco la cabeza algo decepcionado, finalmente, quedo frente al armario de madera que Alfred tenía a su disposición, por n momento pensó que toda aquella ropa le iba a caer encima, pero, al abrirlo, todo estaba ordenado, las camisas en sus ganchos, los pantalones de vestir, los removió, los miro detalladamente.

Alfred se veía realmente bien son ropa formal

Arthur suspiro.

_si tan solo le gustara…. –volvió a colocar la ropa en su lugar, esperando que algún día el joven decidiera ponérsela-

Los gabinetes, los saco, los vacio, les quito las prendas, nada, impecable, sostuvo un de ellos, los comenzó a colocar de nuevo, se detuvo en seco…

_¿hum? – tomo uno de las piezas de madera, era pesado, más pesado que los otro, lo voltio.

**BOP **

Un sonido hueco, algo cayó victima de la gravedad, curioso el rubio vuelve a botearlo.

**BOP. **

Otra vez ese sonido, miro a toda la habitación, debía apurarse, se levanto, busco el teléfono de la sala y paso por la cocina como un rayo, un cuchillo, perfecto .

Por otro lado, Scott estaba a punto de allanar el apartamento cuando el teléfono sonó, no espero que sonara dos veces.

_dime

_encontré algo

_¿qué?

_no lo sé, estoy tratando de abrirlo

_averígualo.

_es un gabinete, tiene…un piso falso. – dijo el rubio con voz apresurada-

_ábrelo! –

Eso intentaba, pero, realmente, ¿ quería saber lo que allí contenía?, estaba guardado tan celosamente, era casi imposible encontrar un punto donde levantar la tapa, por suerte lo que no tenia de cocinero lo tenia de inteligente, la tapa se levanto.

_¿Arthur?. ...¿que es? –

No responde, Scott, maldijo, y mando al caño su inexistente paciencia, cruzo la calle que lo separaba de aquel edificio, troto, cruzo el pequeño jardín, subió las escaleras, aun sin contar la comunicación, y no podia hacerlo, ¿Por qué coño no había un ascensor? , en casos como estos se necesitan , aun subía las escaleras cuando escucho un crujido de su teléfono móvil.

_¿Arthur? – nada aun, esto no le gustaba-

Ya estaba frente a la puerta, la abrió de par en par, mas no vio a nadie. Lo llamo, la sala estaba vacía, el teléfono no estaba en su base, lo primero que detecto, las escaleras, que casi ni las sintió al subir a la habitación, la puerta se abrió rápido.

_¿Arthur, que coño te pasa? –exclamo, Al ver a el rubio sentado en la cama con la vista agachas- …-se acerco a el rodeo el gabinete que tenía el piso falso levantado, no podía ver en su interior con solo el reojo que le dio, pero, ahora, Arthur no parecía estar bien - ¿Qué..pasa? –

Se acerco a él, le tomo del hombro, con suavidad, toda esa energía que había producido, traía sus cobros, se sentía algo cansado, el silencio parecía que se iba a instalar en aquel sitio cuando Arthur, comenzó a producir un sonido ahogado y ronco.

_aaah…-sus hombros comenzaron a moverse y su pecho buscasba mas aire. - no—puedo…re...Respirar.

_¿qué? –lo zarandeo, para que reaccionara, no era broma, tenía un ataque asmático, y su angustia no ayudaba mucho.- Arthur, Arthur, mírame… tranquilo, relájate- Scott, había visto ataques de pánico antes- respira, cálmate,…por favor cálmate. –

Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron, cristalinos los de Arthur se tonaron, le dolía el pecho, se encogió, tocio,

Calmarse, calmarse,…

_aagh…n..no pu-.. – tocio, ¿Qué había visto? , estaba temblando, llorar no calmaría las cosas- S…Scott..

Scott solo podía esperar que se calmara, se sentía en parte culpable, ahora que podía hacer, tomo a el rubio, lo abrazo suavemente.

_cálmate…respira… está bien…estás conmigo… -Arthur se recargo de el pelirrojo- no pasa nada…olvídalo…-le acaricio la espalda, pasaron unos minutos, antes de su respiración se regulara.

Ojala lo hubiese ignorado, tu sabias que nada volvería a hacer igual.

* * *

ya casi termina todo.

solo para aclarar algo rapidito.

devil, solo puede actuar de manera espontanea si alfred, se lo permite, es decir, si toma conciencia de su compañía demoníaca por así decirlo, de lo contrario, seguirá atormentándolo hasta que acepte que son iguales.

...se supone que el proximo cap, tiene que hacer un lemon...pero..no se como...hacerlo.. -huye salvajemente-


	6. Sobredosis Parte 2

ha sido duro..pero aqui esta, por cosas de tiempo y estudios, tardare bastante para el proximo cap.

debo mencionar que hetalia **no me pertenece **

Y de repente sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, parecía apretarlo de forma que se vio obligado a cerrar con fuerza los ojos, el pelirrojo se alarmo un poco y lo miro de cerca, el rubio se aparto, mientras apretaba los dientes, le hubiese gustado que todo fuera un sueño de cual pronto se iba a despertar, aunque, ya no había nada que hacer, el mayor de los dos y oficial, se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, lo suficiente para que el aturdido amigo se incorporara, parecía llorar en silencio, las lagrimas eran muy delgadas y sus labios mordidos intentando no lanzar alguna señal de pena.

_Arthur… -era la primera vez que lo había visto así, el rubio no tenía fama de llorón, incluso cuando su madre murió hace tiempo atrás, no lo había manifestado de esa manera. –

_ya…tienes lo que querías…lárgate… -aunque en su intento por mantener la voz firme, solo alcanzo a hablar muy bajo y quebrado, Scott tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por entender, mas ciertamente el esperaba esa reacción, le dio espacio, se levanto y giro su cuerpo hacia aquel casi olvidado objeto que ocultaba su verdadera intención, solo lo recogió del suelo y lo dejo en aquella bolsa negra que bloqueaba la vista. –

No está demás decir, que, si el dueño de la habitación cruzaba la puerta, Arthur moriría de una ataque, y quizás Scott, no sepa cómo reaccionar ante eso, dio un pesado suspiro y observo por última vez al rubio que le devolvió la mirada.

_no puedes estar aquí.- Arthur guardo silencio- ¿me escuchas?, Arthur, no puedes quedarte aquí. – pero el contrario no parecía responder, se atrevió a alzar la vista y los dos ojos de jade se encontraron en un silencio y fría conexión.

_ tienes que irte.

Scott, parpadeó lentamente.

Silencio.

_Arthur…

_¡tienes que irte, Scott! – exclamo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, para que se recuperara al poco tiempo, no podía hacerse una idea de cómo el menor se sentía, su pecho parecía arderle, pero , ese no era su mayor problema, ¿Cómo iba a verle a la cara después de ver todo lo que vio, escuchar todo lo que escucho? , por su mente ya corría la teoría de que Alfred podía ser el acusado de Scott en un tribunal, ¿Qué podía hacer? , no podía irse, no podía dejarlo, lo quería, si, Arthur lo quería, era una persona maravillosa, el dejarlo solo agravaría su estado.

_llámame- susurro el oficial justo antes de salir de la habitación, no escucho una afirmación o una negación, pero, sentía la mirada de jade muy puesta en él, no falto mucho para que él se levantara y arreglara lo que había descubierto, No negaría que se imaginó a el chico cruzar por la puerta y bombardearlo de preguntas acerca de ¿Por qué estaba en su habitación? , y el tartamudearía como un idiota al momento de responder.

Quería una pastilla.

Recogió todo y bajo las escaleras algo mareado, parpadeo fuertemente en varias ocasiones para incorporarse, había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente a esto, pero, tampoco se dio la tarea de recordar, no tenia ánimos de recordar ni siquiera al pasar por la cocina guardo la comida que había preparado el francés con tanta dedicación, solo abrió la puerta de su habitación, fue al baño, busco en la pequeña caja de medicina junto al espejo un pequeño frasco, donde solo tomo una pastilla.

¿Qué posibilidades había de que fuera culpable?, ¿lo conoces lo suficiente como para asegurar su inocencia?, Arthur había cerrado la puerta con seguro, esto solo empeoraba su actitud hacia el joven, ¿estaba tratando de protegerse? , o ¿solo quería estar un momento solo?, creo que un poco de dos, lo menos que quería era verlo entrar y que los nervios lo hicieran actuar de forma inapropiada. Suspiro entre las sabanas y se cubrió todo el cuerpo, olvido que tenía trabajo, olvido que debía de hacer llamadas, que tenia informes pendientes.

Se olvido de todo, menos de Alfred.

* * *

Había dejado sus cosas, y entre otras, la confusión de su partida tan inusual, correr por los pasillos y gritar en el proceso, buena forma de despedirse, ya había tomado el autobús y había dado el recorrido que correspondía, se tardaba mas para llegar a su casa, pero, tenía la facilidad de relajarse y pensar por un momento lo que haría o no haría.

Había dejado los lentes colgados en el cuello de su camisa, en un lugar seguro donde no se arrepentiría de colocarlos, se tomo su tiempo para bajar del vehículo que lo dejo en la primera parada de su cuadra, en el recorrido a casa, sus labios no parecían cansarse de formar una sonrisa que podía ser aterradora en algunas ocasiones, si se le mirase fijamente como un chico que no estaba muy lejos de el, en el autobús, cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron en un determinado momento, el chico desvió la vista casi de inmediato, aunque la sonrisa no era grotesca, ni exagerada podia dar la sensación que tenía algo muy divertido en su cabeza.

Camino por la cera, y al cruzar la cuadra para ver la entrada del edificio, se detuvo, parpadeo un poco y afilo la mirada dudoso, por primera vez en el trayecto, su sonrisa desapareció por escasos segundos, se incorporo y retomo su semblante divertido nuevamente, entro al pequeño jardín que ya conocía y subió las escaleras del edificio, a paso descansado.

La llave… ¿la llave?, busco su bolsillo, pero, curiosamente no fue necesario, solo giro el pomo y la puerta se abrió, Alfred arqueo la ceja por un momento, antes de entrar y cerrarla con llave por seguridad, y por costumbre.

Examino la sala con sus ojos azules, no observo a nadie, se asomo por la cocina, nadie , humano, solo algunas ollas en la cocina y platos tapados apilados junto al microondas, curioso se acerco al ver la presentación tan sutil, debía de confesar que se veía provocativamente deliciosa..

_Francis – susurro acido e hizo un gesto con los labios, estuvo aquí sin duda alguna era su comida, Arthur no se asemejaría a un almuerzo como este, sin ánimos de ofender- …- estuvo en silencio por unos segundos en ese lugar, junto al mircroondas, a la izquierda la cocina, los estantes y la puerta de salida

Dio una mirada tétrica a la comida nuevamente, se imaginó a el francés en ese mismo lugar, cocinando con Arthur, suspiro pesadamente, silencio, y salió de la cocina hacia el pasillo muy conocido, dio una mirada a la puerta cerrada de la habitación, acerco su oído a la madera de la puerta, pero, no percibió sonido alguno.

Pasaron los segundos

Nada.

Esta seguro que estaba allí, ¿Qué hora era? , para que tomara una siesta, siesta en las tardes, el no toma siestas en las tardes, toma el pomo, lo gira, se tranca, Alfred, arquea la ceja, vuelve a girarla, confirma que está cerrada con seguro por dentro, el rubio se quedo inmóvil por un momento y volvió a pegar el oído de la madera fría, no se escucho nada durante ese tiempo, y de repente se alejo de allí.

Fue a su habitación, abrió la puerta, abandono la camisa camino a la cama y los zapatos los dejo por allí y por allá, olía a metal, y cigarrillo, arrugó la nariz y abrió la ventana, un perro ladra en el jardín del bloque vecino, se queda observándolo por largo tiempo, es un pastor alemán, muy hermoso de un año, y juguetón.

__ah… ¿no te gustan los perros? – pregunto, pues él se mantenía alejado del animal , a pesar de que era amigable y obediente- _

__no…es que soy asmático…y el pelaje me hace daño _

__¿como el pelaje puede hacerte daño? – el chico ladeo la cabeza- solo intenta jugar conmigo, Arthur… solo intenta… _

Si fuera tan fácil, Alfred se recargo un poco de la ventana, entro al baño, cuando salió se vistió y en ese momento su estomago gruño… realmente pensó en comerse la comida que había preparado el francés, no era mal cocinero debía admitir, pero….

_ah..que mas da… -

Salió de la habitación y el cerrar de la puerta resonó detrás de el, bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, sorprendentemente uno de los platos no estaba, ok, oficialmente, Arthur era rápido, o Alfred muy lento, no, realmente Arthur era muy rápido, se asomo en la sala, no estaba, ni en el comedor, hizo un gesto con los labios al mirar a la puerta de su habitación, no pronuncio palabra alguna solo se asomo por esta que estaba entreabierta, tentadoramente la abrió.

He allí, el plato sobre la mesa de noche, aun sin tocar, el estaba sentado con los pies sobre la cama, seguro , pensaba algo importante, púes, no hacia algún movimiento, solo veía el plato, luego el piso, la ventana, y la puerta.

Parpadea y se incorpora al verlo de pie detrás de la puerta, por alguna razón un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, pero, Arthur sabia la razón, era la misma razón por la cual se encerró allí y durmió amargamente, era la misma razón por la cual, no quiso salir a comer en el comedor, como siempre, y sin embargo no quería comer.

_Hola. –

_hola- oh vamos, Kirkland, aunque sea disimula un poco, se froto los ojos falsamente para ocultar su mirada entre su mano, y suspiro, escucho la puerta abrirse, está claro que el chico entraría en la habitación, lo hizo, pero, se detuvo al pie de la cama. – Llegas temprano…- Alcanzo a decir, y ciertamente, aun era temprano.

No escucho respuesta del menor, y tampoco busco una respuesta, solo vio como se sentaba sobre la cama, y cruzaba las piernas, lo miraba sonriente.

Le alegraba verlo.

Hubo un silencio en donde el menor se dispuso a verlo, detallando, y admirando, podíamos notar la diferencia clara en su mirar, mas firme y calculadora, como un león al acecho, velando en el silencio, ¿Qué tanto veía?, Arthur se sentía acosado en cierta manera, no decía nada, pero, Alfred parecía decirle todo con la mirada, ¿habra notado alguna diferencia en su habitación?

_¿estuviste dormido todo ese tiempo? – pregunto-

_Si- Alfred sonrio sin mostrar la dentadura-

_¿te sientes bien? –

Arthur hizo un gesto, y negó.

_Come y duerme. –

Arthur parpadea, ve como su ahijado baja de la cama y busca el plato, toma el tenedor y luego de arreglarse frente del, le ofrece un bocado.

_Come…- Arthur sintió un hormigueo en los hombros, lo ignoro y tras ver el utensilio cargado y el portador con un semblante sereno y casi impenetrable, abrió la boca, el utensilio entro y salió, lentamente.

_puedo comer solo…

_mastica.- pidió el menor, con una autoridad desconocida, Arthur lo vio parpadear lentamente y sonreírse suave, Arthur mastico en silencio, luego de tragar se dio cuenta de algo.

_¿donde están tus lentes? –

_En mi cuarto…- le invito a otro bocado, que tuvo que aceptar, miro los ojos azules sin los vidrios que siempre tenía, ¿Por qué ahora era tan diferente, podía sentirlo, su semblante no era el mismo-no te preocupes, no los perdería ni loco…- después de todo el se los había regalado.

Alfred sonrió y quedo observando su expresión por largo tiempo, noto duda en el rostro del contrario, seguramente se preguntaba si algo mal tenía su cara, pero, era todo lo contrario.

_¿algo te molesta? . – volvió a invitarle un bocado, y permaneció sereno hasta que el mayor parpadeo y desvió la vista, intento ser discreto, pero, fue lo suficientemente obvio como para que Alfred asegurara que si le preocupaba algo- puedes decírmelo.

_no es nada, cosas del trabajo- Alfred arqueo la ceja notoriamente, y subió los pies sobre el colchón, dejo el plato en la mesa de noche y suspiro ampliamente. – no tienes por qué preocuparte.- lo vio jugar algo distraído con el cobertor, acto que ayudaba a mentir mejor, Alfred dio una mirada por la habitación, cosa que no vio el mayor, por razones ya mencionadas.

_Claro que debo preocuparme.- repuso- tu eres importante para mi… - pensó que levantaría la vista y respondería.

"y tu también"

Pero el ingles no dijo nada, y no podía ver las expresión en su rostro, pues el cobertor parecía ser su distracción visual más cercana, hubo un silencio, y por milisegundos Alfred entristeció su mirar, odiaba verlo así, decaído, ¿estaba enfermo? ,¿Por qué justo ahora?

Ve unas pastillas no muy lejos de él, no puede leer el nombre, no ve bien las letras, suspira.

_Arthur no me gusta verte asi, lo detesto. – susurro, y se tomo un momento para acariciarle el cabello-pero sé, que no es por el trabajo, y sé que no es por Francis, ayer también estabas algo distante. – Aseguro- puedo estar casi seguro que el problema es conmigo…

Silencio.

_no soy un niño, puedo entenderlo si me lo dices…-no lo vio levantar el rostro, simplemente porque él no soportaría mirarle, no ahora, no después de todo – Eres lo único que tengo, lo único que me importa realmente, lo único que quiero…Te quiero Arthur.

Parpadea, lo ve levantar el rostro, los dos se miran muy fijamente,

_¿Qué piensas Arthur? , pareces tan ido de este lugar…me gustaría leerte el pensamiento_

_Yo también te quiero –se escucho decir, casi en un susurro-

¿De verdad? , ¿De verdad me quieres como yo te quiero? , está en una escala mayor de lo normal, ¿Cómo saberlo? , Alfred ablando su mirar, y tras pensarlo, se acerco a él, lo obligo a alejarse, hasta que solo el espaldar de la cama lo detuvo, y sus narices se rosaron, los ojos azules parecían cuchillos brillantes, pero, no amenazantes, eran cautivantes, casi encantador, se podía palpar el silencio, se inclino un poco más, sintió la respiración del mayor, pero, no parecía alarmado, o tal vez sí.

Apretada el cobertor con algo de dureza, Alfred ladeo la cabeza, y ambos labios se tocaron en un suave beso, una unión de labios que duro escasos segundos, pero, fueron los segundos más deseados que Alfred podía pedir, lo había besado.

Se separo, y vio el rostro sorprendido del mayor, que se cubrió los labios con la mano izquierda, y de paso tapar su vergüenza.

Alfred bajo la vista y sonrió satisfecho.

_ ¿de verdad me quieres? – soltó el menor y lo miro a los ojos- ¿me sigues queriendo ahora? – como pensó, no obtuvo respuesta, ladeo el rostro y no aparto la vista de su sonrojado rostro, que luchaba por volver a la normalidad. – ¿sabes porque no invito chicas a salir…? ,…porque yo solo te quiero a ti… -

_Alfred…-

_no eres mi familia- dijo- y no me importa que seas mayor…yo te quiero igual, ¿sabes porque? – Lo vio levantarse- porque tú me has dado algo que no sabias… y aunque tu intención no era cautivarme…lo lograste desde el principio-

Silencio

Se coloca los zapatos, se acerca a el, Arthur contuvo el aliento y su corazón parece salirse por la boca, por un momento lo confundió con el nudo en su garganta algo seca, se acerca a su costado.

_no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mi…-susurro- solo me importa lo que tu pienses de mi…aun así, eso no cambiara mucho de lo que siento por ti… -se aleja y sonríe, cierra los ojos con suavidad, va hacia la puerta- Duerme bien..!

Dormir…

La puerta se cerro, ¿eso era una confesión?, o planeaba algo, ¿se encontraba bien?, Arthur se sintió como un adolecente con ataques hormonales…se cohibió y oculto el rostro en sus rodillas, se toco los labios por instinto, se trago el nudo en la garganta, y apretó el cobertor con fuerza…

¿Esto era sueño? ….

Aun no se despertaba.

Pero como despertar de lo que fue la noche más larga de su vida…

* * *

No, no hay Lemon, porque , no se como hacerlo XD, lo lamento. gracias por leer hasta la proxima.

hay una encuesta en mi perfil, sobre futuros proyectos, pueden ser tan amables de pinchar y ver cual les gusta.

nos veremos en otro cap.


	7. Morfina

debo de decir que** hetalia no es mio. **

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora el aire estaba tan pesado? , y sobre todo esto ¿Dónde estaba? , tenia los ojos abiertos, pero, no podía visualizar nada, nada que le pudiera informar sobre su ubicación, la Nada, esta tan oscura y silenciosa, Arthur arrugo el ceño, estaba de pie en medio de la nada, se dio vuelta y nada, miro a todas direcciones y por un momento creyó perder el aliento, una ráfaga de viento, desordeno su cabello y lo obligo a cerrar los ojos, ¿de dónde venía? Y ¿A dónde iba?

Abrió la boca y pronuncio palabras mudas, esto lo paralizo, se dio vuelta nuevamente, y se quedo allí pasmado, era él, Era Arthur…

__**Tú no puedes pensar eso…no le crees ¿verdad?**_ – pudo detectar otra voz, fue cuando afilo la mirada para ver a dos personajes no muy lejos de donde él estaba, Arthur y Alfred frente a frente, podía ser comparado con una película frente a una gran pantalla: la oscuridad. - _**No le crees ¿verdad? , es decir, el me odia, Sabes que me odia, ¡no le puedes creer! **_**–** Alfred hablaba, desesperado, pero, el Arthur que yacía frente del chico, solo podía escuchar en silencio con expresión indiferente, ¿Qué pensaba?

La película continua con un Arthur mudo y un Alfred dolido, lo vio frotarse los ojos, y caer de rodillas.

__**No puedes creer…eso… Arthur… ¿Por qué no dices...Nada?**_ – Y Kirkland se vio desaparecer frente de él, lo dejo solo, la película perdió un personaje, Arthur se le retorció el estomago, al ver a Alfred en tal estado de tristeza, se apretaba el pecho y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si se le calvase una espina en el corazón, y ciertamente, se sentía mal, Arthur se acerco, aun dudoso de todo lo que pasaba, ¿Qué era todo esto?, su mente le jugaba una mala broma, ¿Qué podía hacer?, se termino agachando_.- __**N-no me…toques…**__ - _esto hizo detener su mano en el aire, planeaba palmotearle el hombro, el silencio volvió, y el mayor se lleno de angustia…

_Alfred… -

__**yo…solo quería que confiaras en mi… ¿eso era tan difícil? …**_

_**-Te Odio-**_

_**-¡Vete de aquí!-**_

…

Los ojos se abrieron rápido, y se mantuvo mirando el techo por un largo tiempo, su cabeza reposaba en la almohada, no había luz, claramente era de noche todavía, tomo aire levemente, mientras su corazón regresaba a su normal palpitar.

_una pesadilla- musito entre dientes, parpadeo lentamente, sabía que no podría después, menos con la angustia que había acumulado en todo el dia, se froto los ojos, que por alguna razón se habían humedecido, busco sentarse y palpo el interruptor de la lámpara de noche, la encendió.

Algo se movió entre las sabanas, giro la cabeza y vio justo a su lado, a el rubio abrazando su almohada, Arthur ahogo un grito de sorpresa, y contuvo el aliento, compartían cobertor, Alfred se movió y aferro la almohada más hacia él, mientras que el otro solo buscaba la manera de abandonar la cama sin despertarlo.

Camino hacia el escritorio y busco su reloj.

**2:37 am**

-¿Qué?-

Su estomago se retorcía, recordó que no había cenado esa noche por la noticia que le fue entregado horas antes, volvió a ver su cama, Alfred se había tomado todo el cobertor para él, sonreía mientras soñaba, ¿en que soñaba? , esta de más preguntar. El retrocedió hasta la puerta, palpo la pared, el pomo, la giro lentamente y la abrió lo suficiente como para que pudiera pasar y cerrarla detrás de él.

Dio un suspiro, el pasillo estaba oscuro, la cocina tenia la luz encendida como era de esperarse, mientras que la sala está a oscuras, camino por el pasillo y llego a la sala identifico los muebles, ahora, el sabía que no podría dormir, se froto el hombro derecho y su vista giro hacia el teléfono sobre la mesa, el no pensó, solo lo tomo y marco el número, se lo coloco en la oreja.

**El primer tono…**

Se recostó del espaldar del sillón.

**Segundo tono...**

Dio una mirada por su alrededor.

**Tercer tono…**

Alfred seguía dormido…

_Arthur… ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora? -se escucho del otro lado de la línea, cansado y desganado-

_Me dijiste que te llamara… - contesto el rubio, en voz baja-

_ ¿Sabes qué hora es? –

_Son las…2:58 am–

_¡Son las tres de mañana! ¡Las tres! – Exclamo el receptor con clara molestia- a esta hora estoy soñando con mi ex esposa-

_Scott… –

_ok…pero, ¿Por qué no llamaste antes? – Pregunto el detective que luego de un momento bostezo-

_No halle el…momento.- se justifico el rubio-

_ ¿Qué paso cuando me fui?

_El llego horas más tarde, no sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero cuando desperté el ya estaba aquí. – Arthur seguía con su voz limitada- ¿tu lograste hacer algo?-pregunto, sinceramente, la angustia le hacía doler el estomago, gastritis seguramente, y esperar no ayudaba.

…**Silencio…**

_Scott…

_Están analizándolas… Tal vez mañana te diga.

_ ¿Tal vez? –

_Mañana te diré…

…**Silencio…**

_Por ahora duerme. -¿dormir? ¡¿Dormir?!- Buenas noches…-

**Y colgó…**

Arthur trago saliva.

**°°°°°°°°°°-::::::::::DAMISTA::::::::::-°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Se estaciono justo al frente del edificio.

_ ¿Por qué quisiste que te trajera? – normalmente Alfred se iba solo al colegio, pero, se escabullo temprano de la habitación de Arthur para despertar en la suya, además, de hacer el desayuno y pedirle a el dueño del apartamento que le llevara a el colegio, Arthur no se negó.

Dejo el volante y volvió a ver a el chico a su lado.

_ ¿Debe de existir un motivo? , tienes un auto… ¿Y no lo quiere usar? – Alfred se sonrió mientras se acomodaba la mochila, vio los ojos verde de contrariedad – Porque si.

_aham- Arthur asintió- ¿Dónde están tus lentes? – Pregunto luego de un momento-

_En mi mochila- dijo sencillo – mi visión parece mejorar…- Agrego aun sin borrar su sonrisa, Arthur volvió a el volante-

…**Silencio…**

_ ¿Me das 30 dólares? – soltó el menor de repente. Arthur parpadeó ante de volverse ante él.

_ ¿Para qué quieres 30 dólares? – Pregunto el mayor-

_Es que hoy venden donas_

**¿Donas?**

_Sabes que el azúcar…

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… -

_ ¡OK! – Arthur solo busco en su bolsillo el dinero y acto seguido se los dio- NO comas tanta azúcar. –ordeno severo aunque esa orden solo fue recibida con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza poco serio-

El menor tomo el dinero con lentitud lo deslizo.

_Gracias…- Alfred se le salió una risa, Arthur era tan divertido cuando quería mostrar autoridad-

Se miraron por largo tiempo, mientras que Alfred recorría la palanca de la puerta, en un rápido movimiento, Alfred se acerco a él, le dio un beso muy suave al unir sus labios contra los de él, abrió la puerta poco tiempo después de separarse, y sonreírle, Arthur se vio obligado a cubrirse los labios con apuro.

_Adiós. – Antes de responder algo ya había salido por la puerta y cerrarla, lo último que vio fue ver como se perdía entre los demás alumnos que se acumulaban en el patio y la puerta-

Arthur se ruborizo…

**°°°°°°°°°°-::::::::::DAMISTA::::::::::-°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Los papeles se cayeron de la mesa.

_Estaban por aquí… - Francis esperaba en la sala, dio una mirada fugaz por el pasillo al oír los papeles caerse, Arthur se sentía un desastre, el juraba haber hecho los balances del mes pasado, ¿Dónde los había puesto?, abrió los cajones y reviso las carpetas, se rasco la cabeza y suspiro, esto solo podía pasarle a él-

Salió de la habitación, y se arreglo un poco la camisa en la caminata, no fue cuando llego a la sala que la puerta se abrió, alguien llego y se podrán imaginar el cambio en el rostro apacible del rubio cuando lo primero que vio fue a Francis devolverle la mirada.

Alfred entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

_Hola Alfred. –saludo el francés, que no recibió una agradable respuesta, Alfred le dedico una mirada a Arthur que se la devolvió inerte-

_ Trabajo…Ya se –Susurro casi inaudible y avanzo hacia Arthur, Francis suspiro, eso nunca iba a cambiar, se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho para que Alfred lo rechazara de tal forma?, pero, el no se imaginaba que el simple hecho de existir hacia que Alfred arrugara el ceño. -

Arthur se paralizo al verlo acercarse a él, pensó que lo besaría allí, justo en frente de Francis, se inclino hacia él, le susurro algo y luego se alejo.

Arthur no lo vio sonreír, mantenía su semblante serio y hasta distante, iba a seguir su camino hacia las escaleras

_Espera…- Alfred detuvo su paso y giro la cabeza- Por casualidad ¿has visto un carpeta roja? –Alfred se detuvo a pensar y luego un momento se giro, parpadeó con contrariedad-

_Esta allí…- Señalo a la mesa del pasillo Arthur no lo creía, el también parpadeo y sus cejas se arquearon…vio al menor sonreír y desaparecer por la escaleras…-

Acto seguido a esto, fue por la carpeta, en efecto era la correcta… ¿Cómo no la había visto antes?, se sintió estúpido, Francis la recibió, luego de verla y confirmar que era lo que venía a buscar, se levanto.

_ ¿No quieres que cocine algo para ti?, te ves...

_No…-Negó de inmediato- de verdad…Yo, no puedes ahora, debo de terminar otras cosas- En efecto no había comenzado los demás balances, y entre otras cosas, no quería que la tensión subiera más de lo que el podía soportar, -

Francis lo miro por largo tiempo, y parpadeo extrañado.

_eeh…-Francis ladeo un poco la cabeza- si, tu lo dices…no te esfuerces demasiado…- Arthur asintió lo vio suspirar y sonreír al poco tiempo-

Lo vio alejarse, abrir la puerta y irse sin decir nada mas, por otro lado, el de ojos verdosos, se traslado a su habitación, seguramente arreglaría el desastre que había dejado momentos antes, recogió los papeles del piso, y ordeno algunas facturas, suspiro en la soledad de su habitación.

_No dormiste bien anoche. –aseguro el chico recostado del umbral, Arthur salto y se le cayeron los papeles, dio un grito de exclamación, mierda… ¿Cuándo había llegado?, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral-

_No aparezcas así- pidió el mayor al agacharse en busca de los papeles, no tardo mucho para que Alfred de acercara a ayudarlo -

_Me molesta que Francis venga aquí… -Dijo aun recogiendo lo papeles, Arthur no se atrevió a verlo-

_Sabes que es el trabajo…-Susurro el otro, recibió los papeles por parte de Alfred, sintió la mirada molesta del menor sobre él, se levanto o eso intento cuando el menor lo jalo por el brazo haciendo que se hincara con la vista puesta en el.- ¿hu?

Su azulada mirada se clavaron en el cómo dos cuchillos afilados, intentaba decirle algo, Arthur se inquieto por uno segundos, antes de que pudiera zafarse, por suerte Alfred ablandó el agarre, y se levanto al poco tiempo, no podía ocultar su celo, era celoso, si lo era, siempre demostró su molestia ante Francis.

Y ante todo lo que representaba un obstáculo para estar con Arthur.

_Estoy celoso.- Lo dijo de repente y Arthur no se preparo para reaccionar, apretó los papeles con fuerza- Tu no lo quieres ¿Verdad? , me quieres a mi… ¿No es así? –Lo vio rodearlo en una liguera caminata-

_ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –

_Porque estoy celoso- Fue sincero e hizo una especie de puchero infantil- dime, Arthur, dime que me quieres… - Arthur hizo un gesto, pero se quedo inmóvil en ese lugar, cerró los ojos con lentitud y los volvió abrir solo para verlo muy cerca de él-

Su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho, contuvo el aire, ¿Era normal esto?, dio un paso atrás, solo para tomar espacio, no falto mucho para que Alfred le tomara delicadamente del rostro antes de que se alejara más de él.

_tu no lo quieres a él… ¿verdad? - lo vio negar lentamente, Alfred suspiro suavemente, y lo arrastro hacia la cama, el otro se alarmo, a ser recostado, busco levantarse.-

_Alfred…tengo trabajo…- pero solo recibió un abrazo como respuesta, si no lo había notado Alfred estaba contento, contentísimo- puedes…¿soltarme..?

_No_

El mayor de los dos intento quitárselo de encima, ¿Desde cuándo Alfred se comportaba así? , ¡Recordemos que el mayor aquí era el! , que vergonzoso.

_Muévete Alfred…-ordeno, el menor se le escapo una risa-

_Lo siento, me emocione...-Confeso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo dejo de abrazar pero no se levanto de encima de él- No deberías trabajar tanto, no dormiste bien ayer…Tu ojos te delatan… -Le acaricio el contorno de los ojos con suavidad.

Pudo notar el leve sonrojo que ahora quería desaparecer.

_Duerme. – Ordeno el menor, le dio un beso en los labios como veces anteriores, sonrió, y se marcho-

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué dejaba que siguiera haciendo eso? , no parecía molestarle que le besara… de verdad lo quería.

**°°°°°°°°°°-::::::::::DAMISTA::::::::::-°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Pero, Scott no llamo.

Arthur ya se hacían la 6 de la tarde y ni rastro por la vías telefónica, Arthur dejo el trabajo por finalizado, apago la PC, y se levanto, encendió la luz y dio una caminata por la habitación, se rasco la cabeza, se sentó en la cama, con la vista hacia la puerta, se imaginaba a Alfred entrar y regañarlo por no haber dormido.

Pero, el no podía dormir.

Pasaron los minutos, y escucho que lo llamaran, Alfred.

_Arthur, la señora james quieres hablar contigo…- se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la sala, efectivamente Alfred estaba en la puerta, y una señora seguramente vecina de ellos, con expresión amable de baja estaturas con lentes de media luna, de cabello castaño con ciertas canas, era adorable-

_ ¿Qué sucede?_

_Podría hacerme el favor, Arthur, tengo un problema, quizás usted pueda ayudarme… - Alfred le hizo una seña para que saliera, el mayor salió al pasillo del apartamento y la puerta se cerro, la señora camino hacia lo que se suponía era su apartamento, no muy lejos del de Arthur, abrió la puerta.

_gracias señora_

_De nada. Encanto…-Scott salió de aquel apartamento con un gato que paso por sus piernas, Arthur se alejo de inmediato…- oh…Brenda…ven acá… -

_ ¿Qué paso? , ¿Por qué te digo encanto? …- Arthur estaba confundido, miro hacia su puerta, esperando que Alfred no apareciera de sorpresa.-

_Cálmate…- Pidió el pelirrojo, que lo arrastro adentro de aquel lugar.- no te pude llamar porque…bueno…el podía contestar y no quería crearte problemas… - Arthur aqueo la ceja…-

_aja…- Arthur quería ir al grano, rápido, pues ese lugar estaba lleno de gatos, y no era bueno para su salud…-

_Escucha. Analizamos la ropa…Y es sangre de perro- Uno de los gatos se erizo, Arthur se le erizo la piel- No es sangre humana, aunque es el suéter que nos informaron…el cuchillo no tiene sangre humana, si huellas… - Arthur le entro el hipo...-¿Arthur?

Pronto se apretó el pecho de la camisa, le falto el aire, tosió, Mierda Arthur no le hagas esto de nuevo a Scott.

_S-Son...L.-Los Ga- Gatos… – Pudo decir el menor, la señora que aunque distraída en la cocina, se preocupo y salió a su encuentro…- q…quiero…Salir... – Scott chasqueo la lengua, maldición. No tuvo otra opción, se dirigieron a la puerta, salieron-

_Arthur…Escúchame…-veía su pecho subir y bajar, sus ojos abiertos a punto de llorar- Alfred…No mato a sus padres…No es su sangre... ¿Entiendes?...- Vio a Arthur asentir…- Cálmate, respira, -

Eso quería, pero, el más bajo podía llorar en ese momento por todo lo que había pasado.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza-

_**Alfred no mato a sus padres…**_

_**Era aliviador…**_

Claro que lo era, pero, ¿Por qué quería llorar? , por el simple hecho de creer que aquel joven podía hacer tal cosa… ¿Dónde estaba su confianza? , paso casi la mitad de su vida con él, asemejarlo con un asesino era algo atroz.

Sintió todo el estrés desaparecer, y ahora estaba cansado…

_Hijo de puta… - balbuceo-

_ ¿eh? –

_Nada…quiero...Dormir...- dijo Arthur-

Su respiración se calmo por un momento, antes que el silencio volviera, Arthur cerró los ojos y sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla cosa que limpio al instante.

_ ¿Estas…bien? …

_Si…Creo...

_No vuelvas a hacer eso o te dejo morir en esta mierda… -advirtió el escocés entre dientes, Arthur no dijo nada-

Y volvió a ver a su puerta, seguía cerrada.

_Está bien, gracias…-Se libero del agarre del mayor que desde el comenzar de la crisis lo tomo de ambos lados de los hombros…- Algo me dice que tú no estás contento con esto… -Se atrevió a decir-

_No voy a discutir contigo…-Dijo el pelirrojo con algo de molestia- Pero, no, no estoy feliz…-lo vio sacar un cigarro, Arthur hizo un gesto de desaprobación… - Pero… ¿Por qué el tenia eso allí?, ¿Ustedes no tienen perros…verdad? –Arthur negó-

Arthur busco retirarse, cuando lo tomo del antebrazo.

_Cuídate de él, Arthur…- Advirtió con el cigarro en la boca sin encender, Arthur arqueo la ceja…pero al poco tiempo asintió, lo último que vio el pelirrojo fue la puerta abrirse y perderse dentro de su apartamento.-

Pero la puerta se abrió y se cerró con la misma sutileza, Arthur dio un notorio suspiro, se froto lo ojos, cuando vio a el chico aparecer.

_ ¿Qué paso? _

_Ella tiene mascotas… - El otro asintió comprensivo, y luego de un gesto de molestia volvió a verlo.

_ ¿Hueles eso? – Alfred salió de la cocina, con esto entro en la sala, habitada por el mayor, el recién llegado arqueo una ceja- huele…a cigarro…- dijo al fin, miro a el rubio de ojos verdes, seguramente esperando un respuesta, era la segunda vez que olía ese desagradable aroma-

_Cigarro. – Se le formo la imagen de una chimenea escocesa en la mente del mayor, dio un suspiro- Seguramente la Señora James, fuma, tiene demasiados gatos además…- Dijo, sin muchas ganas de hablar, además, de oler a cigarro, el aroma de los gatos seguía danzando en su nariz y sinceramente le molestaba.

_Uh...Ya veo… ¿Qué era lo que quería? – Pregunto el más joven, por sana curiosidad…Arthur comenzó a caminar a su habitación, a tomar un baño…No le vendría mal, además , que un baño de tina seria relajante, Le ayudaría a pensar… y ordenar algunas de sus ideas…

Ignoro la pregunta al encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación, Alfred se quedo mudo en la sala, fue al pie del pasillo, pero, ya no lo vio, arqueo la ceja con confusión…

El se sumergió en el agua caliente. Estiro un poco el cuello, por un momento sonrió, había sido una equivocación, ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso de él?, creo que se sentía mal, si mal, sangre…de perro, Alfred no tenia perro, no tenían.

**La imagen de un golden retriver vino a su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

_Ahora… ¿Qué le diré cuando no lo encuentre en su lugar…? – Susurro, se recostó con la mirada perdida en el techo…debía eliminar esas posibilidades que antes se habían formulado en su mente, Alfred no mato a nadie.

Eso estaba claro, siempre lo pensó y lo seguirá pensando, Punto.

**Cerró los ojos…**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba seguro que menos de una hora, porque ,sino Alfred estuviera pegándole gritos desde la sala, dio un suspiro, estaba despierto, era buena señal, el nunca se dormiría en una tina, por muy cansado que estuviese, no quería morir ahogado…no…Aunque era poco probable que muera ahogado.

Inca sus piernas hacia él, para sentarse.

_! ¿Ah?! – se sentó de golpe al sentir la tina más pequeña. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - exploto el mayor con clara sorpresa, se alejo hacia su extremo, en posición fetal.-

_Me baño…- respondió el menor con cierta tranquilidad. ¿Cómo coño no lo había notado?-

_ ¡No me digas! – Exclamo- ¡ ¿Qué no ves que yo me estoy Bañando?! , ¡Fuera! – Alfred ladeo la cabeza con el jabón en mano.-

_Mentira. – Opuso- Estabas dormido…- Alfred está desnudo, sentado frente a él, tenia shampoo en el cabello y parte de las orejas, aun no podía creer que había espacio en la tina para los dos, reposaba en el otro extremo, y podía ver la expresión molesta y avergonzada del otro-

_ Ese no es tu problema, si duermo o no – Grito, y el menor se vio obligado a cerrar un ojo con algo de fuerza, la acústica de la habitación hacía sonar más potente su voz- ¡Me estoy bañando!

_Pues yo también me estoy bañando…- Dijo, casi entre dientes, pero, no molesto- salte tú…-

_ ¿Qué? , ¡No! yo llegue primero… - Caía en su provocación- ¡Hay tres baños! , ¡Tú tienes uno baño en tu cuarto…! – Alfred hizo un puchero y cruzo de brazos-

_No tiene tina _

Arthur tenso sus dientes…y resoplo, fue cuando recibió un jabonaso en la cabeza que pronto se hundió al fondo.

_Enjabónate. – Arthur parpadea, pero, ve a su compañero serio.

_A ver ¿Quién murió y te dio el control de los baños en este lugar? …- Soltó el mayor, sin moverse de su lugar, Alfred lo miro atento, y sonrió.

_ ¿Quieres que te enjabone yo? – Lo vio acercarse y palpar el fondo muy cerca de él-

_no, no, no. – Lo aparto con un pie.- me saldré…-Dijo, y rodo la cortina.

_No- Alfred volvió a cerrarla en un rápido movimiento, Arthur se quedo tieso, contuvo el aliento, lo vio aproximarse hasta quedar cerca de él, ¿Por qué permitía eso?- Arthur, el jabón no ha matado a nadie…

Sintió sus mejillas arder y no precisamente por tenerlo así de cerca, sino la forma en que estaban…le entrega el jabón con delicadeza y le da el espacio suficiente para que puedo hacer el oficio.

No pudo evitar sentir la mirada sobre él, pues, Alfred no se esforzaba en disimular la posición de sus ojos sobre el mayor. Que descarado…

El agua se lleno de espuma, y Alfred no tardo en buscar el shampoo y echárselo a su compañero que para evitar más incomodidades se dejo, lo escucho suspirar.-

_Ahora hueles mejor…- Susurro el menor alegre- Antes olías a Scott…- Los ojos verdes se cerraron con fuerza: espuma había caído en uno de ellos…no supo si lo que dijo lo hizo a propósito, o era mera casualidad.

**A veces Alfred podía lanzar indirectas.**

Se apresuro a abrir el grifo, el agua la regadera lo abrazo a ambos, Arthur todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras, que el agua diluía la espuma de su cabello y se desprendían de los mismos, recibió un beso en la frente, pero, no dijo nada.

Los abrió y vio cubrirse al más joven con la toalla, abrió la puerta y se fue, sin decir o agregar nada mas, espera... ¡La toalla!

Era de Arthur, miro a todos lados, no había toalla…-

_ ¡Alfred! – Grito desde el baño- ¡Malcriado…tráeme la toalla! –

**°°°°°°°°°°-::::::::::DAMISTA::::::::::-°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Pero, nunca se la entrego, y el pobre tuvo que ingeniárselas para salir del baño e ir a su habitación como un rayo, claro, había un rastro de agua desde el baño hasta su habitación y maldijo a Alfred por ello, de seguro se estaría riendo, pero, cuando bajo a cenar, parecía no tener aspecto irónico o burlón a cerca del tema, y Arthur no quería tocar ese tema.

Se habían bañado juntos, y no paso nada mas…nada que merezca atención punto.

_Alfred. ¿Te has tomado las pastillas?- Eso se le había borrado de su memoria, por tanto estrés, supuso que si, pues el menor tenia buen semblante, lo vio negar.- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? –

_Me siento bien…no creo necesitarla…- Confeso sereno, Arthur suspiro pesadamente-

_Tómatelas- Dijo el mayor, Alfred hizo mala cara y asintió, la conversación termino allí, pues el más joven se retiro a su habitación-

**Más tarde esa noche, se giro en su cama y…**

_Alfred ¿Qué haces aquí? – Susurro al verlo dormido a su lado, como la noche anterior- ve a tu cama… son las… -Tanteo su mesa de noche en busca de un reloj-

_Tres de la mañana... – completo el otro aferrándose a su almohada-

_ No, son la una de la mañana-

**¿Esa era otra indirecta?**

_Estuve ayer aquí…-revelo el menor, sin moverse de su lugar- y no parecías molesto- Arthur se giro dándole la espalda, no paso mucho tiempo para que sintió el agarre de su cintura girarlo.- de hecho, casi no pareces molesto con todo lo que hago, o te hago. –

_Duérmete.-

Escucho una risa muy bajita que le erizo la piel.

Lo sintió levantarse, el colchón se hunde a sus costado, esta sobre él, abre los ojos y se encuentra con los azules que apenas se veían por la vaga luz de la ventana.

_Debo suponer que te gusta… - sus frentes se encontraron suavemente, Arthur no dijo nada, y esto solo hacía que Alfred fuera incapaz de saber lo que pensaba- Debo suponer que me amas…como yo te amo –

Arthur dudo, se estremeció, y el silencio los abrazo a ambos, ¿Debía suponer eso?, o, es que no quería admitir que de verdad se había enamorado de su amigo de casi toda la vida, era Alfred.

Tal vez ese sea el motivo por el cual, Arthur no acepto la propuesta de Francis en su momento, y no quería tener una relación con nadie, ¿Por qué ahora sentía un extraña necesidad?

…**Ese sentimiento…**

Los labios se unieron, Alfred como anfitrión de tal aventura, esta vez, se aventuró un poco más, hasta que las lenguas de ambos se rozaran, lo dejó adentrarse cada vez más y hasta le seguía el juego, su corazón latía muy fuerte.

Duro poco tiempo, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Alfred sonriera satisfecho, se separo y lo miro fijamente, esa era su respuesta.

. . .

* * *

Hola, Agradecimientos a : **london bridge is faliing down.** por ser mi Beta, y ayudarme con esto, Gracias!

aqui esta,antes de iniciar de nuevo la uni, en mi pais hay elecciones y me dieron dias libres...asi que aproveche.

Nuevamente, les pido, voten en la encuesta de mi perfil...futuros proyectos

tomatasos bien recibidos.


	8. Aviso de la autora

Hola, Damista habla, Bueno. ha pasado mucho tiempo, y creo que dejare esta historia, sinceramente perdi el hilo de la trama y ya no me acuerdo de mucho asi que , perdoneme, no podre seguirla , se que varios me han pedido que la siga pero es que no puedo, gracias por todos sus mensajes son muylindo, me alegra que les haya gustado y me agrada la decepcion y tristeza que se estan llevando al leer esto que es mentira, Ha! ¿se lo han creido ? ..no? no... Okay... , bueno pero ya poniendonos serios!

seguire, han pasado muchas cosas en mi familia y el estudio y no he podido escribir, pero! NO SE PREOCUPEN! ,esto va estar que arde, y el Final los dejara Wtfokeado... - toce- bueno, solo me queda una semana y subire el capitulo 8 que sera bastante largo, no los voy a spoilear, ni nada, porque no me gusta mucho y...espero que entiendan el final, y quizas haya un final alternativo, pero solo si ustedes quieren, claro esta! .

No hay nada de que preocuparse, se me han ocurrido muchas cosas durante mi ausencia, asi que Quizas se sorprendan...

Gracias por leer, y disculpe si lo asuste o algo, XD,

_Con amor, Damista. _


End file.
